


籠鳥

by miholilith



Series: 籠鳥 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Amnesia, Azure Moon route but she lives, Coma, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, dimigard
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miholilith/pseuds/miholilith
Summary: With Azure Moon route as the story background, Dimitri saves Edelgard's life. However, Edelgard has been in a coma for a year. Dimitri asks Mercedes and Lysithea for help to look for treatments. When Edelgard wakes up, Dimitri finds out she remembers nothing at all.Warnings:There will be no pregnancy/offspring/marriage in any work of mine.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: 籠鳥 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that English is not my first language, but I still want to share my work with Dimigard fans.  
> Both my English and porn writing skills are work-in-progress. So forgive me and thank you.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

當他的阿萊德巴爾刺穿了艾黛爾賈特的身體時，阿德刺斯忒亞帝國最後一任皇帝同時死了。  
帝彌托利走出那扇門的時候，儘管他想回頭，卻被貝雷絲阻止了，於是他只能麻木地向前走。被艾黛爾賈特地短劍刺中的左肩還在流血，可他此時沒心情在乎這種小事，肉體上的區區小傷，又怎及得上內心的缺口那般疼痛。  
現在的話，可能還來得及。或許她還有最後一口氣，只要現在回頭的話——  
在短短的二十幾年人生中，帝彌托利經歷過的後悔已經足夠多了，至少在還能挽回的此刻，讓感情再次支配自己一次，為了不再後悔。於是他毫不猶豫地轉身跑向那倒在血泊的身影。  
皇帝已經死了，他想拯救的只是艾黛爾賈特。  
如同女神回應了帝彌托利的祈願一樣，艾黛爾賈特還有如風中殘燭般氣若游絲的呼吸，他抱起她的身體，馬上讓貝雷絲叫他們所有人之中治癒魔法造詣最深的成員——梅爾賽德斯來搶救艾黛爾賈特。  
帝彌托利在一旁不敢分心地注視著梅爾賽德斯的操作，緊張得額頭冒汗，焦急地祈禱著一切都不會太遲。他知道他要給眾人合理的解釋，明白或許等艾黛爾賈特恢復意識會對他恨之入骨，甚至再想方設法試圖取他性命，可這些都不是當前最需要考慮的事，他僅僅希望她活著。  
當梅爾賽德斯結束急救後對他報告艾黛爾賈特性命無憂時，他從她手中接過艾黛爾賈特，凝視她依然蒼白的面容，但懸在心中的大石緩緩落地，閉上眼深呼吸讓自己平靜下來。不顧以杜篤為首的反對意見，決意將艾黛爾賈特秘密帶回菲爾蒂亞王宮，並請求知道此事的各位同伴三緘其口。既然是他們的國王誠懇的乞求，其他人自然不再多言。  
帝彌托利很清楚全是自己的任性，總是讓身邊的大家困擾，可他此刻唯一的願望，只是保住他的艾爾，也是保住那遙遠記憶中的自己，那丟失已久的內心。  
緊急處理安巴爾和前帝國地區事務用了兩個月，事情意外地進展很順利。可在這整整兩個月的時間中，艾黛爾賈特絲毫無恢復意識的跡象，連瑪奴艾拉老師也束手無策，帝彌托利準備和同伴們啟程回王都整頓新芙朵拉聯合王國事務再從長計議。帝彌托利把艾黛爾賈特安置在自己的馬車車廂內，讓梅爾賽德斯陪同照顧。不得不說有梅爾賽德斯在，令他安心不少，在所有同伴中，她除了白魔法了得擁有豐富救助傷患的經驗，大概還是在艾黛爾賈特醒來時最能心平氣和面對她的人。  
馬車已經走了一整日，在附近的城鎮暫時落腳，安排好旅館住宿，帝彌托利到梅爾賽德斯房間看了昏睡中的艾黛爾賈特最後一眼，自己也回房休息。  
儘管贏了皇帝，結束了戰爭，處理的事務堆積如山，讓身心都筋疲力盡，但帝彌托利依然沒能得到高質量的睡眠。  
他的父親藍貝爾王、朋友古廉還是會出現在他夢裡，和過去不同的是，繼母不在其中。他們質問著他為什麼沒有殺死皇帝，反而救了她，是不是忘記了他們是怎樣痛苦地死去，忘記了在她發起的戰爭中塗炭的生靈。  
“不是的！”  
“我沒有忘記，可是達斯卡的悲劇並不是她造成的！”  
“但她和造成那場悲劇的人合謀！她不是你心中那個艾爾，只是個冷血無情的暴君！”藍貝爾憤怒地呵斥道。  
“戰爭是她發起的沒錯，她堅持她自己的信念，而我也堅持我所相信的終止了這場持續五年的戰爭！一切都已經結束了！”  
“並沒有結束，罪魁禍首艾黛爾賈特不還活著嗎？”古廉冷冰冰地說道，並用怨毒的眼神目不轉睛地看著他。  
“結束了，連同我的仇恨。我決定為這種無休止的情緒畫上句號。我以前並不知道作為一個領導者的責任原來是這麼沈重，等到親自去做的時候才發現根本沒時間回首無法改變的過去，重要的是眼前這一刻，以及未來。我承認我不想殺艾黛爾賈特，因為我不想背叛自己的心。我一度失去了它，現在它回來了，它告訴我，它不想艾黛爾賈特死去，它想她活著。”  
“那你是要忘記我們嗎？”藍貝爾和古廉向帝彌托利走進，共同責備他。  
“我永遠不會忘記你們，可是你們已經死了，不在我身邊了，但艾爾她還活著，我不想失去她，讓她成為你們的一員。如果你們無論如何都不滿意的話，那就恨我吧，等我履行完作為國王的義務，嚥下最後一口氣來見你們的時候，我會贖罪的。”  
帝彌托利不再迷惘，不再害怕藍貝爾和古廉的亡靈，只是抬起頭堅定地注視著他們。  
那夜之後，藍貝爾和古廉的亡靈沈默了，再也沒有出現。可這並不代表帝彌托利的夢魔消失了。  
回到王都菲爾迪亞後，帝彌托利堅決要將艾黛爾賈特安置在自己房間的隔壁。杜篤和吉爾伯特自然是激烈地反對，可帝彌托利說，如果是為了他好的話，就相信他的安排，並同意讓杜篤在門外看守同時重兵把守著所有出口和窗戶，不會給不知什麼時候醒過來的艾黛爾賈特賈特有任何刺殺他或者逃走的機會。杜篤和吉爾伯特再怎麼不情願，也是知道無法說服帝彌托利改變心意，只能聽從他們的王的命令。  
梅爾賽德斯正式被任命為全職看護，搬到艾黛爾賈特的隔壁房間。有了國王的直接請求，她的養父想讓她和貴族結婚的想法也自此只能作罷，對梅爾賽德斯而言是解決了個大麻煩。  
帝彌托利每日出門工作前和每夜睡覺前，都必定會去艾黛爾賈特的房間看看她的狀況。梅爾賽德斯和新王國最好的醫生都搖頭，明明艾黛爾賈特最嚴重的外傷都全部癒合，身體機能客觀而言算如常運作，只有昏迷成因如謎。可惜修伯特死了，不然與艾黛爾賈特最親近的他或許知道些什麼。深感無力的帝彌托利秘密組織了一支醫療隊來研究讓她醒來的方法。  
這種日子一過去就是大半年，法嘉斯早已迎來漫長的冬天。帝彌托利認真地考慮是否要遷都安巴爾，畢竟以前法嘉斯和同盟都還是帝國的領土時，首都就是安巴爾，無論從地理位置還是政治考慮都很合理。但是，她如果醒來的時候發現在自己的房間裡，是會感到安心還是會悲傷呢。  
“哎呀，帝彌托利，你來了？”回到艾黛爾賈特的房間的梅爾賽德斯邊關上門邊問候道。  
“晚安，梅爾賽德斯。今天她有什麼變化嗎？”  
梅爾賽德斯露出遺憾的神情搖搖頭。  
“這樣啊⋯⋯今日也辛苦你了，不早了，你去休息吧，我留下再陪她一陣。”  
“那好吧，帝彌托利也是，不要太勉強自己，早點睡吧。”  
帝彌托利目送梅爾賽德斯離去，又坐回床邊的椅子上。他將雙手伸入被子，用手掌輕輕包握住艾黛爾賈特的左手。  
她的手是正常人體的溫暖，閉著雙眼的面容是那麼祥和，枕著銀絲般的白髮，呼吸平穩，可不知為何卻給他一種飄忽的感覺，彷彿夜晚的妖精，轉眼就可能失去蹤影。  
“艾爾⋯⋯”  
連他自己都覺得可笑，曾經那麼真切地恨過她，沒日沒夜地渴望取她性命，現在卻害怕她在自己無法陪伴身側的時沒有了氣息而害怕得想寸步不離。  
每當闔上眼睛好不容易入睡，就會發現自己身處於一片無邊的黑暗之中。  
能看見遠處一位女性捂著臉，聽見那悲切的哭泣聲。  
那是帝彌托利無比熟悉的身影——他的繼母帕特莉西雅。他就像小時候那樣向她跑去，擔心地問她為什麼哭。從來沒見過生母的帝彌托利很喜歡對他溫柔如親兒的繼母，但自從達斯卡悲劇後，她就跟藍貝爾和古恩一起出現。現在另外兩人消失了，只有她獨自在黑暗中哭泣，每夜等待著帝彌托利的到來。  
“為什麼⋯⋯你問我為什麼哭？”帕特莉西雅反問著帝彌托利，拿開了捂臉的手。  
那再也不是他記憶中親切的繼母了，她面部猙獰而扭曲，雙目流著血淚，聲音帶著深沉的怨毒。  
“那是因為你啊！！！你殺了我女兒，還問我為什麼？！”帕特莉西雅咆哮著。  
“不是的，母親，不是那樣的！”  
“不要叫我母親！我不是你的母親，你不是我的孩子！我的孩子只有艾爾！啊啊，我可憐的艾爾，對不起媽媽沒能保護你嗚嗚⋯⋯”帕特莉西雅又重新用手捂臉哭泣，那血色淚水源源不絕地滴入黑暗中沒有迴響。  
“對不起，對不起，我也不想傷害艾爾的，請相信我，我不想她死，已經在想方設法救她了，請再給我點時間吧！艾爾她一定會醒過來的⋯⋯”帝彌托利的聲音因失去自信而變弱，低下頭心虛地不敢看向繼母。  
“騙子！你明明五年間都那麼想殺死艾爾，每分每秒，都只想她死，割下她的首級作為你的勳章！你就承認吧，你這個怪物，你恨不得她死！為什麼你就那麼盲目地相信她密謀害死了我們，你不過是想為你的私慾和仇恨立即找到一個發洩對象，情緒蒙蔽了你的雙眼，阻礙了你的判斷力，你只能看見你想看到的，我們讓你復仇的幻覺！”  
帝彌托利在帕特莉西雅的憤怒面前無力反駁、無力抵抗。  
“既然你那麼相信要殺掉艾爾為我們復仇，那你為什麼還厚顏無恥地活著，我要你的命來為我的艾爾獻祭——”  
帕特莉西雅伸出巨大的雙手用力掐住帝彌托利的脖子，帝彌托利無法呼吸，嘴邊那句對不起化為痛苦的呻吟。  
“⋯⋯陛下！陛下！請醒醒！”  
帝彌托利驚醒，大力喘著氣，眼睛還沒適應過來，只見一片模糊，但他知道是杜篤在叫他。  
“杜篤？”  
“太好了，陛下你沒事吧？”杜篤滿臉擔憂地看著他。  
帝彌托利終於回過神來，轉頭拍了拍杜篤搭在他肩膀的手，然後發現自己還在艾黛爾賈特的房間裡。  
“我沒事⋯⋯我睡了有多久？”帝彌托利用右手按了按因噩夢而疼痛的頭，左手還無意識地握著艾黛爾賈特的手。  
“屬下不清楚，但你進房間已經過了一段時間，在聽到你的叫喊後就匆忙進來了。”  
“抱歉讓你擔心了，杜篤。我只是做噩夢而已。”  
“⋯⋯”杜篤沈默片刻才再開口，“已經很夜了，請你回房休息吧。”  
“我這就回去，你先出去吧。”  
“遵命。”  
等杜篤離開，帝彌托利站起身，將自己坐著的椅子放回梳妝台前，又回到床邊看最後一眼。  
“艾爾，我明天再來，晚安。”  
帝彌托利回到自己的房間，儘管已毫無睡意，還是老實躺在床上閉目養神。他內心很矛盾，不贊同艾黛爾賈特掀起戰爭的做法，也不能理直氣壯地承認無論她做了什麼他都還是不願意傷害她。夢中的帕特莉西雅說得沒錯，他總是為自己的行為找藉口，就算用再冠冕堂皇的理由掩飾，一切不過是出於他自己的私慾罷了。虛偽至極。  
“要你理智的時候忠實面對自己的慾望、為了自己生存就那麼難嗎？”  
熟悉的聲音從帝彌托利的左耳邊傳來，他嚇了一跳立刻轉頭去確認來源。在他的床頭邊，女孩用雙手捧著臉，透過玻璃灑進來的月光令她的銀髮閃爍奪目，卻讓她的面容顯得竣冷。  
“⋯⋯艾爾？”  
女孩沒有搭話，她那慵懶卻沒有溫度的眼神，在他看來彷彿居高臨下地嘲笑他，雖然明白大概只是他自己心虛而意識過剩而已。  
“明明就沒有人責備你，為什麼你非要這樣為難自己？”  
“⋯⋯我沒有資格。”帝彌托利苦澀地擠出一句。  
“作為勝利者，有資格得到想要的一切，你只要老老實實為了自己的勝利而高興，享受勝利者應有的特權不就好了。像你這樣不坦率又很任性的人真是會給人添麻煩。”女孩無可奈何地搖搖頭嘆著氣。  
帝彌托利無言以對，這種自相矛盾的強迫行為持續太多年，他頑固又單純的大腦難以及時糾正這令他困擾的壞習慣。  
“最後我問你一個問題。”  
“什麼？”  
“你真的想我醒過來嗎？”  
“我當然想你醒過來，要是我不想的話我就不會救你了！艾爾，相信我，我真的不想你死⋯⋯”帝彌托利迫不及待地回答，不明白女孩為何要問這種問題，像是要刁難他，考驗他的真誠。他確實是想親手殺死她整整五年，但現在他可以肯定早就沒有這種想法，一絲一毫都沒有。  
“我現在也沒死啊。我既沒死，也沒醒來，對你而言不是正方便嗎。你不用苦惱如何面對醒來的我，也不用因殺死我而痛苦，同時保住了你自己的心靈，不是一舉三得的好事嗎。帝彌托利，你到底想從我這裡得到什麼呢？”  
“得到⋯⋯什麼⋯⋯？”帝彌托利機械式地覆述著她的問題，反覆斟酌著背後的含義。  
“你不用說謊，對你自己說謊沒有意義，而且我說過了，這是勝利者的權利，可以理所當然地滿足自己的願望。”  
我的願望⋯⋯  
我想你陪在我身邊，就像小時候那樣，不要再離開。艾爾，只有在你的身旁，我才記得我原本的樣子，才不會迷失自我。  
明明他獲得了勝利，彷彿得到了全世界，卻還是感覺一無所有。  
艾爾，不要丟下我一個。  
等帝彌托利回過神來時，女孩雪白的身影消失無蹤，只剩下死寂的房間、清冷的月光，和被淚水浸濕的床單。


	2. Chapter 2

兩日前，帝彌托利收到希爾妲從安巴爾寄來的信。  
本還好奇著老家在原同盟領地區的希爾妲怎麼地址會在安巴爾，一看原來希爾妲去探望戰後留在安巴爾和漢尼曼進行研究工作的莉絲提雅。希爾妲提到，因為莉絲提雅想來菲爾蒂亞的魔道學院進行學術交流，近期內會與她共同前來王國順路與以前在士官學院一起讀書的老朋友們聚舊，以及讓帝彌托利帶她參觀王宮的請求。  
帝彌托利在工作後準備寫答應的回信，甚至已經計劃好怎麼招待她們，此外他還在思考另一些事。  
在他的印象中，莉絲提雅是個帶著和年齡不符的冷靜沈穩勤奮好學同時極有天賦的魔法使用者，只要是與魔法相關就沒有她學不會的內容，說不定深諳白魔法的她擁有令艾黛爾賈特甦醒的方法，就算沒有，也可以想辦法聘請她協助研究。  
回覆寫完之後，帝彌托利將信交給杜篤請他隔日一早就寄特急。  
由於帝彌托利寄的是特急，希爾妲也用特急回信，表示會在五日內到達菲爾蒂亞。五日聽起來不算很長，但也不短，抱著愉快輕鬆的悠閒心情享受旅行的希爾妲完全不知道，對默默將希望寄託在莉絲提雅身上的帝彌托利而言，自收到具體日期後就開始過著度日如年的倒計時生活。  
希爾妲和莉絲提雅的馬車直接被在城門等候多時的杜篤領去王宮，再請侍女和車夫將行李先送到她們落腳的旅店。為了見面的這一刻，日常失眠的帝彌托利在前一個晚上熬夜批文件，事先完成工作空出充分的接待時間，還請了梅爾賽德斯在早上烤用來籠絡莉絲提雅的所有拿手點心。  
從以前開始就很健談的希爾妲的見聞確實是很有趣，可惜醉翁之意不在酒的帝彌托利在整個茶會過程都既心急又心虛。當閒話家常告一段落，滿足了希爾妲參觀王宮的願望後，兩人開始有離去之意，此時帝彌托利抓住時機挽留莉絲提雅。  
“希爾妲、莉絲提雅，你們這之後有什麼緊要事嗎？”  
“沒有，才第一日只想先在旅店休息，明天再陪莉絲提雅去魔道學院。”希爾妲隨口回答。  
“那莉絲提雅，可不可以借一步說話？有些關於魔法方面的問題想請教你，那之後順便帶些剩下的點心回去吧。”  
“點心！⋯⋯咳咳，要聽你說也不是不可以。”  
莉絲提雅一聽到關鍵詞馬上兩眼發光，又裝腔作勢地假正經掩飾失態的害羞。之前茶會上梅爾賽德斯的點心讓她食髓知味戀戀不捨，比起讀書時期手藝更加精進，要不是實在再也吃不下了，她真的想一掃而空。不過這也只能在心裡想想，剛好帝彌托利主動提出了，她就以不浪費食物的態度愉快收下。  
“抱歉，希爾妲，因為是正事所以可能會花點時間，我讓杜篤先送你回去？”  
“沒問題，你們慢慢聊。感謝你款待啦，過兩日再見～”  
目送希爾妲爽快離去的身影，帝彌托利將莉絲提雅領去會客室，命人端上紅茶。  
“那麼你想問的是什麼？”莉絲提雅用銀匙攪動著放了砂糖的紅茶，漫不經心地問道。  
“那我也不拐彎抹角直接開門見山吧。莉絲提雅，或許有些冒犯，但我想知道，你的頭髮從一開始就是白色的嗎？”  
莉絲提雅馬上停下了攪拌，連茶杯也放回原處，抬頭正眼看向帝彌托利，明顯擺出警戒態度。  
“你問這個做什麼？我可以不回答嗎？”  
“如果造成了你的不愉快，我道歉。不過，莉絲提雅，我並不是出於好奇心或者打探隱私而問的。不說整個芙朵拉，就我所見過的人而言，除了你和艾黛爾賈特，沒有任何其他人是白髮，我想如果不是天生，那肯定是有什麼原因造成的後天影響。”  
莉絲提雅不出聲，沒有移開視線地等他說下去。  
“我以前⋯⋯問過艾黛爾賈特同樣的問題。雖然她那時不記得我了，但我知道她小時候的頭髮不是白色的，可惜到最後都沒能等到她解釋就⋯⋯”帝彌托利說著說著傷感了起來，毫不掩飾地由語氣、眼神、表情流露出來。  
“艾黛爾賈特已經死了，你現在知道這個也沒什麼意義吧。”  
見莉絲提雅不是那麼簡單就鬆口，帝彌托利打算提前告訴她真相和他的請求，便請她移步到他生活起居的宮殿。帝彌托利敲了敲門，裡面的梅爾賽德斯很快就應門，莉絲提雅跟著兩人進房間。  
“那是⋯⋯艾黛爾賈特？！”莉絲提雅馬上認出了躺在床上的人物高呼道，“我還以為她死了？！”  
“對外確實是這麼宣布的，救她是我個人意願，因此她還活著是最高機密，還請你保密。而我剛才提到的公事也與此有關。”  
“原來如此，我明白了。回到剛剛的問題，沒錯，我的頭髮的確是受後天影響才變成白色。這麼說來，以前讀書的時候，艾黛爾賈特就特別關心我的身體狀況到不自然的程度，大概她也⋯⋯”莉絲提雅陷入沈思。  
“果然嗎？！”終於找到一絲線索的帝彌托利抑制不住興奮，語氣激動起來。  
“不過就算你知道了背後緣由，又打算怎樣？”  
“莉絲提雅，如你所見，艾黛爾賈特小姐就那樣睡著，自安巴爾皇宮一戰以來一次都沒醒過來。帝彌托利拜託我加入為了艾黛爾賈特小姐秘密組織的醫療隊希望能讓她醒過來，然而完全陷入瓶頸，至今毫無進展。”梅爾賽德斯補充說明狀況。  
“當我得知希爾妲和你要來菲爾蒂亞，就覺得你可能有辦法。所以能不能請你加入醫療隊呢，當然無論你提出什麼條件我都盡力滿足和配合。”  
“這個我過後再考慮，總之先給我看看醫療報告和分析。”  
梅爾賽德斯聽完就立即跑出房間去準備所有記錄。  
同時莉絲提雅走到床邊一邊檢查艾黛爾賈特的身體，一邊問帝彌托利：“你有自己看過她的身體嗎？”  
“嗯⋯⋯”帝彌托利面露難色，生硬地擠出一個字回應。  
帝彌托利想起了一開始陪在梅爾賽德斯身邊幫助處理艾黛爾賈特的傷口時，因震驚而無言，不過他努力保持冷靜繼續觀察。平時隱藏在艾黛爾賈特幾乎密不透風的外衣下的那些駭人傷疤明顯不是在訓練或戰鬥中造成，而是通過多次手術留下的痕跡，且年代久遠。  
他永遠都忘不了那瞬間洶湧而出的如洪水猛獸般的憤怒，發誓一定要令那些傷害過她的罪魁禍首生不如死，然後親自將其撕成碎片。帝彌托利在全芙朵拉都部下眼線調查，只是目前依然一無所獲，唯一線索就是等艾黛爾賈特醒來親口告訴他。  
“她肯定受過很多苦吧⋯⋯”莉絲提雅低聲感嘆，靜靜重新幫艾黛爾賈特蓋好被子。  
梅爾賽德斯捧著一疊報告回來後，莉絲提雅接過來匆匆翻了兩頁跳到最後嘆了口氣。  
“你們完全偏離了研究方向，難怪沒成果。”  
“怎麼會⋯⋯”莉絲提雅的結論令帝彌托利和梅爾賽德斯都萬分詫異以及大受打擊。  
“你們讓人拿紋章器具來。”  
“紋章器具？要來做什麼？艾黛爾賈特的紋章不是賽羅斯的嗎⋯”兩人疑惑不解。  
“先拿來，我確認了再解釋。”  
等梅爾賽德斯又跑出去借到紋章器具後，莉絲提雅讓她抽從艾黛爾賈特身上抽點血檢驗，結果再度令帝彌托利和梅爾賽德斯驚訝。  
“賽羅斯和⋯⋯炎之紋章？怎麼會，這不是只有大司教才有的稀有紋章嗎？”  
“一般人根本不可能同時擁有兩個紋章的吧？！”  
“是的，一般人的話。”莉絲提雅冷靜地向被接二連三的意外信息刺激得動搖的兩人解釋，“接下來我要講的是只能在這裡說的話。”  
帝彌托利和梅爾賽德斯交換了視線點點頭，靠近出口的帝彌托利自覺走去關上房門。  
“事到如今，我也跟你們坦白了。艾黛爾賈特肯定是通過殘忍的人體實驗才獲得第二個紋章，然而擁有兩個紋章對人的身體負荷太大，她和我的頭髮都是因此變成白色的，而且壽命都不長了⋯⋯艾黛爾賈特之所以那麼關心過我的身體，也是因為這個吧，只是她得到第二個紋章的過程，肯定比我更加⋯⋯”  
“莉絲提雅你也⋯⋯”梅爾賽德斯的聲音開始顫抖。  
帝彌托利無法想像艾黛爾賈特所遭受過的苦難與折磨，光是聽莉絲提雅簡潔的描述已經足夠令他難以忍受，除了咬緊牙關忍住快要奪眶而出的眼淚，他什麼都做不了。芙朵拉的國王，現在就像個小孩一樣無力，帝彌托利的臉因羞愧而燙得火辣。  
“或許有很多人因為紋章而得益，例如貴族們，想方設法地要維持這種階級秩序。同時，也有艾黛爾賈特和我這樣紋章至上主義的犧牲品，她肯定也和我一樣恨透了這樣的社會制度，恨透了維持這種狀況的教會。所以她向教會宣戰時，我並沒有反對。”  
莉絲提雅的話語刺痛帝彌托利的內心，如同對他的審判，諷刺著他原本深信的正義。在他反對著艾黛爾賈特的做法的同時，也存在像莉絲提雅那樣支持她信念的人；有如像曾經的他那樣恨著艾黛爾賈特的人一樣，同樣有恨著他帝彌托利的人，因為他剝奪了期盼著艾黛爾賈特所要創造的新社會的這些人的希望。因此他不得不背負起一切，這就是勝利的代價。  
“我和大司教，一定會竭盡全力改變這種畸形的制度，我保證。”  
面對帝彌托利真摯的目光和決心，莉絲提雅只是看著他沈默片刻，最後決定不作評論。  
“好像到現在，我們都不太清楚進行著這種可怕實驗的人的真面目。”梅爾賽德斯疑惑道，“或許現在他們也還在製造更多受害者。”  
“雖然我已經派人調查，但還沒收集到什麼有用情報。莉絲提雅，你知道那些傢伙是誰嗎？”帝彌托利深呼吸後，用盡量平和的語氣問。  
“應該就是戴著鳥嘴面具的黑衣人，自從艾黛爾賈特輸了戰爭，他們就銷聲匿跡，但我並不信他們就此放棄，估計只是保持低調重整旗鼓。”  
“如果是那些人對艾黛爾賈特小姐進行人體實驗，那為何她還要和他們合作呢？”  
“這可能有三種情況：一是艾黛爾賈特渴望更強的力量自願接受實驗，二是那些傢伙想利用艾黛爾賈特這個傀儡，三是艾黛爾賈特想反過來利用他們達成自己的目的，但無論哪種，都只能等她醒來告訴我們答案。”帝彌托利神色嚴肅而複雜，注視著沈睡的艾黛爾賈特。  
三人頓時陷入沈默，片刻過後，還是莉絲提雅率先打破沈重的氣氛發話。  
“言歸正傳。如果我推測沒錯，應該是紋章給艾黛爾賈特身體帶來的負荷過大，才導致她昏迷不醒。”  
“畢竟皇宮之戰時，她甚至不惜變成那種怪物一般的姿態也要戰鬥到底，再加上帝彌托利造成的重傷，雙重消耗令她無法承受了吧⋯⋯”梅爾賽德斯補充自己的分析。  
“極有可能。就我自身情況而言，為了趕在不知道什麼時候就會到來的死亡前找出消除第二個紋章的方法，只能一邊注意著身體一邊爭分奪秒地研究。現在漢尼曼老師就是和我一起在安巴爾拼命努力著。”  
莉絲提雅頓了頓，向帝彌托利發話：“帝彌托利，你去將漢尼曼老師請來菲爾蒂亞，我們製造了些可以減小第二個紋章帶來的副作用的藥，雖然不知道對艾黛爾賈特有沒效，還是試試再說。我會說服漢尼曼老師留下一起在菲爾蒂亞繼續研究，多了艾黛爾賈特作為研究對象，我想應該能增大找到方法的可能性。你來為我們提供物質資助，沒問題吧？”  
“當然，我本來就是這麼打算的。我馬上就去寫信。”  
“好了，今日就先到此為止吧。我能去吃點心了嗎？”


	3. Chapter 3

漢尼曼表示需要一些時間準備，並要到菲爾蒂亞視察環境和莉絲提雅詳細討論過後再作決定，同時先寄了些莉絲提雅留在安巴爾的備用藥劑給她們。  
莉絲提雅在第一次給梅爾賽德斯說明用法用量又示範過喂藥後，就鑽回工作室繼續進行改良配方的實驗。不得不說帝彌托利幫了大忙，資金充沛、需要的器材和材料都能輕易入手、有集芙朵拉優秀人員之力的隊伍隨她差遣，各個方面都便利和得心應手，還有無限點心供應，對此莉絲提雅十分滿意。  
經過一個月的試驗，情況似乎開始好轉。  
“不錯，這些原本異常的數值都慢慢往正常狀態恢復。”莉絲提雅翻著關於艾黛爾賈特的最新體檢報告。  
“太好了，都是多虧了莉絲提雅的藥。”梅爾賽德斯雙手交疊在胸前由衷地感到高興。  
“不，梅爾賽德斯太謙虛了，無論是實驗方面還是照顧艾黛爾賈特，你都幫了大忙。”莉絲提雅真誠地誇獎道。  
“是啊，一直都辛苦你了，梅爾賽德斯。”帝彌托利非常感激友人。  
“謝謝。那麼，是不是只要繼續調理艾黛爾賈特小姐的身體，順利將出問題的地方都恢復成正常狀態，她就能醒過來？”  
“我不否認這個可能性，但我也不能肯定。”  
這時梅爾賽德斯和莉絲提雅都不禁擔憂地望向帝彌托利，怕他失望。  
“啊，你們不用在意我，只是有這樣的好消息我已經很滿足了，真的。今後也拜託你們了，謝謝。”  
三人共同離開艾黛爾賈特的房間，下了樓梯出宮殿，道別後分道揚鑣，各自走向回工作場所的路。  
儘管今日剛好降溫，不僅下起大雪還刮風，帝彌托利的心還是溫暖得令他無視糟糕的天氣，臉上止不住笑意，無自覺地以比平時更熱情的態度跟每個遇到的衛兵和傭人打招呼。  
“陛下，你是否需要休息一下呢？”杜篤正用委婉的方法提醒心不在焉地看著同一份文件許久的帝彌托利。  
“啊啊，抱歉，我沒事。謝謝你，杜篤。”  
“陛下沒有需要道歉的事。發生了什麼好事嗎？”  
“嗯，算是。”帝彌托利站起來走到窗戶旁，眺望被冰雪覆蓋的花園，繼續說道，“杜篤，你說夏天種些什麼花等她醒來時看到會覺得賞心悅目呢？”  
“艾黛爾賈特小姐嗎？”  
“明明沒有根據，但我總有個預感，她很快就會回到我身邊”。

莉絲提雅比平時更賣力地集中於研究，經常在所有人都下班後獨自留下，半夜才離開實驗室。梅爾賽德斯勸過她注意休息都被她敷衍過去，知道莉絲提雅頑固的性格，只能烤些她喜歡的點心給她隨時可以吃。  
帝彌托利又迎來一個失眠的夜晚，夜深人靜，宮殿四處漆黑一片。他想起梅爾賽德斯提過莉絲提雅的不良熬夜習慣，便穿上外套帶著點心打算去實驗室所在的大樓看能不能撞到她，要是見不到就當用來轉換心情的散步。  
整棟建築唯一的光源就是研究室的位置，帝彌托利不知是感謝自己的運氣還是擔心莉絲提雅工作過度好。他敲敲門，儘管沒這種想法，還是嚇莉絲提雅一跳。  
“帝彌托利，你不要嚇我！”從以前開始就害怕幽靈一類的莉絲提雅怎麼也不會想到半夜三更還會有除她以外的人。  
“抱歉，你還在工作嗎？我拿了些點心來，要不要一起吃？”帝彌托利舉著手上的籃子示意。  
“剛好我覺得有點餓了。”她皺眉。  
“看來我出現得很及時，那我去沖茶。”  
等帝彌托利煮完熱水沖完薰衣草茶，莉絲提雅放下手中的筆走向他所在的休息室坐下。一邊聞著茶水散發的香氣一邊看著杯子等茶涼再配點心吃。  
“謝謝你那麼努力地開發藥物，我真的很感激，但你也要多保重啊。”帝彌托利微笑著對莉絲提雅說。  
莉絲提雅轉動眼球看了下帝彌托利，甚至都沒抬頭。  
“我的身體我最清楚，還有別誤會了，我並不是為了你，只是想早日擺脫第二個紋章帶來的負擔。”  
“⋯⋯”  
“以前，艾黛爾賈特也像這樣為我擔心過。一開始我還奇怪帝國的皇女反常地在意同盟的我是不是有什麼企圖，可她只是邀請我一起吃點心，除了交流彼此喜歡的甜食，也沒有講別的事。後來有次我因睡眠不足暈倒在走廊，被剛好路過的她送去瑪奴艾拉老師的醫務室，還拿著點心等我醒來。艾黛爾賈特真的好溫柔，明明看起來那麼冷傲散發著難以接近的氣場，事實上卻是過度保護的類型。”  
“確實是呢⋯⋯”帝彌托利靜靜地聽著莉絲提雅說話。  
“艾黛爾賈特跟我說過她的目標，我心想如果她能成功，我也想看看那樣的未來，於是選擇幫助她。果然理想終究是理想，不是那麼容易實現。”  
帝彌托利不知不覺陷入沈思。在他恨著艾黛爾賈特的五年間，曾認為艾黛爾賈特是披著人皮嗜血的野獸，是所有不幸的元兇，殺了她就能令死去的人安息，就能讓活著的人得到救贖。結果到頭來，真正嗜血的野獸是他自己，除了憎恨什麼都沒想，通過不停的殺戮來洩憤，至今想起依然羞愧難當。無論說什麼都那麼蒼白無力，帝彌托利不知如何應對這陣令他快要窒息的沈默。  
“好想，再和艾黛爾賈特一起吃點心⋯⋯”  
莉絲提雅咬著巧克力泡芙，忘記了原本的飢餓。都怪帝彌托利，打擾她工作，害點心都不甜了。

那是個陽光明媚的下午，柔風和煦，法嘉斯地區不久前才迎來初夏，在短暫的春天裡依然光禿禿的樹枝終於重新長出茂盛的新綠。  
正當梅爾賽德斯推著裝有常規體檢所需醫療用品的小車進房間時，看見原本應一如既往躺著的艾黛爾賈特坐了起來，側頭看向窗外。她一頭銀髮和白皙的皮膚搭配上雪白的睡裙的身姿沐浴在陽光中令她顯得那麼不現實。  
梅爾賽德斯馬上跑到門外吩咐警衛去通知國王。  
坐在辦公室已經對文件厭煩的帝彌托利，反覆讀同一段文字三四次都完全沒明白到底講了什麼，開始產生紙上的字都變形的錯覺。此時熟悉的人影急匆匆地傳達寢宮來的口信，聽罷，把筆一扔就與警衛共同前往艾黛爾賈特的房間。  
莉絲提雅先他一步，正與梅爾賽德斯一起站在床邊，看到他大步走來便主動讓開。此時帝彌托利的注意力集中在坐在床上的人身上，全然沒發現兩人不對勁的表情。  
本看著被子的艾黛爾賈特緩緩抬頭看向這個氣喘吁吁的男人，保持沈默。她眼裡沒帶著在場所有人印象中審視他人時的目光，也沒有熟悉的堅定，只有單純的空洞，彷彿視線沒聚焦。  
“帝彌托利，情況有些不對。”莉絲提雅開口提醒。  
“什麼意思？”  
“她好像不認得我們了。”梅爾賽德斯眉頭深鎖，神色凝重。  
“不認得⋯⋯不認得是什麼意思？”帝彌托利還沒能把握情況。  
“字面上的意思。艾黛爾賈特說她不知道我們是誰，就像從來沒認識過我們一樣。她還說連自己的名字都不清楚。”莉絲提雅皺眉，交叉抱臂，“你去和她說話親自確認吧。”  
帝彌托利坐到床邊，直視艾黛爾賈特的眼睛，用盡可能溫柔的語氣問到：“艾黛爾賈特，你知道我是誰嗎？”  
艾黛爾賈特用純粹雙眸打量了他一下，搖搖頭。  
她的眼裡沒有情緒到令帝彌托利害怕，不禁咬唇，又繼續問：“你知道你自己的名字嗎？”  
她還是搖頭，“想不起來。你和她們都叫我艾黛爾賈特，我想我叫艾黛爾賈特吧。”  
之後帝彌托利又問了很多事，但艾黛爾賈特全以搖頭或者不知道作反應。本來他還想不依不撓地問下去，卻被梅爾賽德斯阻止了。  
“帝彌托利，我明白你的焦急，不過也先讓艾黛爾賈特小姐用餐好嗎？其他事情我們等她休息完精神的時候再說。”  
“是啊，你這樣連珠炮地質問，忘了她才剛醒不久嗎？來，我們借一步說話。”  
梅爾賽德斯吩咐侍女們準備膳食，莉絲提雅半腳邁開用眼神示意帝彌托利換地方。帝彌托利看了下莉絲提雅，又回頭看依然面無表情的艾黛爾賈特，深深嘆氣。  
“艾黛爾賈特，抱歉沒體諒你的身體說了那麼多話。今日就先好好休息吧。我們遲點再來看你。”  
說罷，就站起來隨著二人出房間。她們去了書房，關上門交流各自的想法。  
“這難道就是所謂的失憶嗎？”梅爾賽德斯托著下巴側頭問。  
“前提是艾黛爾賈特真的忘記了所有事。從艾黛爾賈特的角度看，這裡可是敵人的大本營，通過假扮失憶來降低帝彌托利的戒心再實行刺殺或者逃走，也是一種手段。帝彌托利，你覺得呢？”  
“我⋯⋯我不知道。我還有點混亂，就憑剛才那短暫的談話要斷言還太早。”帝彌托利是三人之中最為動搖的一個，他有自覺自己現在的判斷力不怎麼可靠。  
“的確。我們之中，大概只有你對艾黛爾賈特瞭解最深，我和梅爾賽德斯最多只能著重留意客觀因素。如果艾黛爾賈特有心要演完這場戲，我們未必能識穿。不過對我們而言，她是不是真的失憶都沒那麼重要。”  
帝彌托利決定靠自己來確認。他拜託梅爾賽德斯和莉絲提雅不要跟艾黛爾賈特提起任何事，包括來歷、身份、背景、政治等信息，下達所有知道艾黛爾賈特存在的以寢宮為中心的侍從和衛兵三緘其口不能稱呼他為陛下或多言。  
自從艾黛爾賈特醒來後，雖然事務依舊繁忙，但帝彌托利每日都心情愉悅，將更多的時間用在與艾黛爾賈特相處與談話，包括去她房間裡共同用餐。如果不是怕艾黛爾賈特嫌他煩，簡直恨不得除了沐浴和睡眠，其餘所有休息時間都留在她身邊。  
經過一個月的試探，帝彌托利認為艾黛爾賈特是真的不記得任何事，同時有種違和感。她接受所有帝彌托利單方面給予的信息，不介意只有帝彌托利叫她「艾爾」，只是作為一個失去記憶的人，艾黛爾賈特似乎對自己的過去以及現在身處的狀況都興趣缺缺。她好像對環境和接觸到的人事物完全不好奇，不打探、不過問、不在乎，要不是三人輪流跟她說話，基本都在發呆。  
“體檢報告顯示她身體狀況目前相對穩定，這不就行了。”莉絲提雅拿著文件，對其結果頗為滿意。  
確實，帝彌托利認為是好事，還是忍不住失落。  
艾黛爾賈特不記得關於他的一切，這比所有事都更令他沮喪遠甚於士官學校時期類似的經歷。那時，艾黛爾賈特即使不認得他，依然隨身攜帶著他送的那把短劍。知道了這把他曾認為錯誤的禮物對她而言是那樣意義深遠的寶物時，他內心是多麼地喜不勝收。  
現在，對艾黛爾賈特而言都無所謂了。  
這個事實刺痛著帝彌托利的內心，令他難以呼吸。他的心底，永遠有艾爾的一席之地，而且並不是哪個灰暗的角落，而是在最明亮溫暖的正中央，至今依舊不變地熠熠生輝。可帝彌托利的存在，或許永遠都在艾爾的心中消失，就算他曾經成為過她珍貴的回憶，就算他是幾乎取她性命敵人。他變成了個與她毫無關聯的陌生人。  
“難道艾黛爾賈特不想知道自己的事嗎？”帝彌托利咬緊牙，想辦法掩飾自己的情緒。  
“我想就是這樣也說不定。”莉絲提雅滿不在乎地冷漠答道，“可能剛醒來時還有些疑惑和混亂，但在看到了自己那樣遍體鱗傷的身體後，誰都會發覺擁有的絕對不是什麼令人高興的過去，也會想或許是因為自己想忘記，才想不起來，無論原因為何。”  
莉絲提雅一針見血，讓帝彌托利啞口無言。  
一覺醒來，就要面對自己一無所有的現實，人的大腦就是會不受意識控制地主動採取自保行為，與其要承受身心的雙重折磨，不如連記憶也一同拋棄來得徹底。  
“莉絲提雅你不在乎對艾黛爾賈特不記得你這件事嗎？”  
“也不是完全沒感覺。不過對我來說，艾黛爾賈特永遠就是艾黛爾賈特，無論她是否記得我。我的目標是消除體內的第二個紋章，沒變的事物還是不會變。”  
“說得也是⋯⋯”帝彌托利敷衍道，他的心已經不在與莉絲提雅的對話上，而是沈浸於自己的憂鬱中。  
“帝彌托利，艾黛爾賈特忘了你就那麼令你難過嗎？”  
“是的。”  
“你就那麼想她想起你嗎？”  
“如果可以的話⋯⋯我希望她能自己記起來。”  
莉絲提雅漠視他的感傷，直截了當地表達她此刻的想法。  
“帝彌托利，你真殘忍。”

殘忍？  
或許吧。  
帝彌托利不斷反覆做著同一個夢。  
在安巴爾皇宮一戰裡，他殺死了皇帝，同時殺死了艾黛爾賈特。紅裙染滿鮮血的顏色，她倒下的身影彷似紅花般盡情綻放，熱情而華美，燃盡了最後的生命力。他除了抱著她屍體痛哭以外，什麼都做不到。  
可能正如他奪走了艾黛爾賈特的所有，為了懲罰他，女神從他手裡帶走了艾爾。  
帝彌托利端著碗，右手拿著銀匙勺了湯遞到艾黛爾賈特嘴邊。  
“艾爾，來試試廚房的新產品，聽說獲得大家一致好評。”  
“⋯⋯帝彌托利，我有手，可以自己來。”艾黛爾賈特看著笑容燦爛的帝彌托利不禁皺眉。  
有時艾黛爾賈特懷疑這個男人是不是故意捉弄她，又或者這根本是他的興趣。無論她多想拒絕，他依然不依不饒。看來他今天也不會妥協的態勢，艾黛爾賈特只能嘆氣，老實配合。  
儘管接觸的時間還短，對他表現出來的過度熱情有點難以應付，不過艾黛爾賈特並不討厭帝彌托利。她想帝彌托利可能是她以前的朋友，至少應該是熟悉她的人，但她知道帝彌托利對她有所保留，而梅爾賽德斯和莉絲提雅都很注意和她聊天時的遣詞造句，大概也是和他商量過的結果。  
其實這些細節無關緊要，對現在的她而言根本無所謂。  
艾黛爾賈特一點都不想知道自己有怎樣的過往，就算意識到自己處於被軟禁的狀態也很自覺地不追根究底，接觸她的人算得上很溫柔。她喜歡細心照顧著自己但其實有點迷糊的梅爾賽德斯，也喜歡邀請她到花園開茶會分享甜點的莉絲提雅，她們都是真正不在乎過去，真誠與她相處的人。只要明白這些足以。  
她能看得到她的內心上巨大結實的鎖，將所有秘密都隱藏其後，時刻提醒著她不要隨意觸碰。  
艾黛爾賈特相信自己的判斷。所以無論帝彌托利擅自對她有什麼期待，她都會選擇忽略。不論過去她和他有過怎樣的經歷，都與現在的她無關。如果他堅持要在她身上尋找過去的影子，那她就假裝對他的私心一無所知直到他放棄。  
今晚艾黛爾賈特也在帝彌托利的陪伴下入睡。  
這是帝彌托利的習慣。他知道艾黛爾賈特的身體還很虛弱，容易感到疲勞，總是很快就能忘記他的存在睡著。他喜歡欣賞她平靜的睡顏。  
只要像這樣陪在她身邊，不，應該是她陪在自己身邊，他就能分得清夢境和現實。可憐的繼母不再哭泣，他懷裡沒有抱住艾爾的屍體。  
夜晚，也能變得沒那麼可怕。


	4. Chapter 4

夕陽西沈，華燈初上，法嘉斯夏天漫長的白晝總算又落下一幕。  
與持續半年以上的冬季一樣令人厭煩的，還有短暫的夏季佔據過多時間的日照。很多法嘉斯人喜愛享受這珍貴的陽光，帝彌托利也曾是其中一員。  
還記得當他們還年少時，正值春季，艾黛爾賈特剛來法嘉斯，藍貝爾帶他去繼母所在的宅邸介紹自己給她認識。因大人背後的政治因素不能坦白各自的身份，只知道她是來自帝國的貴族，是帕特莉西雅的親戚。  
由於帕特莉西雅叫她「艾爾」，帝彌托利也同樣這樣稱呼她。一開始不熟悉的時候，艾黛爾賈特似乎不太高興，可帝彌托利問她別的名字時她又欲言又止半天說不出來，最後只能妥協。可這種不滿沒兩日就消失了，等她習慣之後不再排斥。  
帝彌托利不太懂如何和女孩子相處，表面上艾黛爾賈特又看起來容易生氣，摸不著頭腦的他總怕說錯話令她不高興而小心翼翼。  
那時他每日都在考慮怎樣才能哄她開心。就算不知道帕特莉西雅和艾黛爾賈特的真正關係，也看得出帕特莉西雅非常疼愛她，甚至那慈愛的目光比對著他時更溫柔。即使只是為了能讓帕特莉西雅開心，帝彌托利無論如何都想和艾黛爾賈特好好相處，還有作為法嘉斯的王子以及自尊心也有必要向客人展示這片土地美好的一面。  
可法嘉斯這片土地對來自帝國見多識廣的她而言實在過於貧瘠和無聊，她抱怨過菜色不僅種類少又難吃。偏偏春天雪才開始融化，道路到處都是混著泥沙的雪水，泥濘骯髒又寸步難行，還經常有容易令人滑倒的冰，就算難得坐馬車出門這時又沒地方可觀光，一個來回馬車和馬都沾滿泥跡，真是沒能更糟。  
帝彌托利想如果有人供他參考取悅女性的方法多好，菲力克斯和古恩完全幫不上忙，希爾凡又可以說是世界上最差勁的反面教材，唯一熟絡的女孩英谷莉特土生土長對法嘉斯再清楚不過，不存在異國認知差距。就算找共同話題，帝彌托利對帝國的知識僅侷限於書本上讀過的內容，比起他說法嘉斯，還是聽艾黛爾賈特講在帝國豐富多彩的經歷更有趣，完全本末倒置。  
當艾黛爾賈特神采奕奕描述那些帝國的奇聞逸事時，露出至今都令帝彌托利難以忘懷可愛燦爛的笑容。他想，如果法嘉斯也有能讓她展現同樣美麗笑靨的事物就好了，這個目標默默地激勵著他努力搜尋法嘉斯的特色。  
隨著淋漓盡致地表現了法嘉斯最難看一面的春季結束，萬物復甦，環境逐漸好轉。當艾黛爾賈特第一次看到太陽要等到她睡覺時才完全消失於天幕那天，她像見識了什麼不可思議之物一樣跟他講了很久。帝彌托利少有地感到自豪，沒想到他習以為常的光景，居然還會有人為之興奮，法嘉斯終於有令艾黛爾賈特覺得新鮮的地方。白晝時間越長，他就可以和艾黛爾賈特在一起越久，甚至留在帕特莉西雅的宅邸吃晚飯，直到不得不回家時才離開。  
夏天有段特別舒服的日子，天氣晴朗，溫度舒適，綠草如茵，繁花似錦，沒有奇怪的蟲子，時不時吹來陣陣涼爽的清風。在藍貝爾的安排下，帝彌托利偶爾能帶著最信任的護衛和艾黛爾賈特坐馬車進行秘密出遊。儘管艾黛爾賈特必須盡量避免露面，除非在無人郊外都只留在馬車裡拉開一點幕簾透過車窗看外面的景色，還是比在宅邸沈枯燥的生活愉快得多。  
等短暫的夏天過去，就可以準備賞紅葉。帕特莉西雅所在的宅邸被大片樹林層層環繞，為了與外界隔絕刻意選擇的位置，剛好附近的樹種到了秋季，深邃的碧綠渲染成蔚為壯觀焰紅的海洋。那時艾黛爾賈特喜歡坐在庭院裡畫畫，等帝彌托利來找她玩。帝彌托利跟她說，再過一段時間可以帶她北上看極光。她本還因冬季即將來臨而有點憂鬱，一聽馬上笑逐顏開，瞬間鬱悶的心情轉為期待。  
那年深冬，他們都被包得厚厚事實，在大人的帶領下踏過雪道，在為了招待觀光客特製的冰屋落腳，一邊休息一邊聽著當地的趣聞等了好幾日。當艾黛爾賈特終於親眼目睹書本上所說的極光時，她興奮得幾乎跳起來，下意識地搖著身旁的帝彌托利高呼。帝彌托利比起極光更在意從不久前就為了取暖挽著他的手臂緊貼著他身體的艾黛爾賈特。儘管隔著彼此多重外衣，他還是會意識過剩，就算不用照鏡，臉上的溫度已經讓他知道自己臉大概紅透，幸好被圍巾遮著不會被她發現。  
父親、繼母、古恩、菲力克斯、英谷莉特、希爾凡、可靠的老師，現在還有艾爾，被所有喜歡的人們包圍著的帝彌托利那時覺得自己可能是最幸福的小孩。  
他多麼喜歡艾爾。  
即使懵懂的年少時分不太清楚這種喜歡到底和對同樣是女孩的英谷莉特的喜歡有什麼區別，只知道如果從今以後也能和艾爾一起玩就好了。帝彌托利其實很想問藍貝爾和帕特莉西雅有沒辦法將艾爾留在王國，可他知道艾爾毫無疑問地期盼回到帝國和她其他家人身邊，於是這種妄想僅一閃而過便消失。  
她離開得那麼突然而匆忙，他都沒機會認真準備給她的禮物，情急之下選了那把他非常喜歡和珍惜的短劍。  
艾爾走後不久，帝彌托利發現很想念她，在藍貝爾建議下寫信寄去安巴爾，期待著她的回信。可惜，那之後她就杳無音訊。剛開始還能安慰自己可能某些原因寄失，幾封過後，帝彌托利不禁灰心沮喪，可能和艾爾很要好只是他一廂情願的錯覺，於是她轉眼就忘了遠在王國的自己。他因此暗地難過了很久。  
在士官學校重逢時，艾爾除了外表的變化，更明顯是那種對帝彌托利漠不關心對待陌生人的態度，令他確信她確實不記得了。

半夜，淺眠帝彌托利被房間外不同尋常的動靜吵醒，奇怪這種時間怎麼那麼嘈鬧，難道是有什麼突發情況便出門查看。沒想到剛開門就看見手還停在半空準備敲門神色慌張的梅爾賽德斯。  
“梅爾賽德斯，怎麼了？”帝彌托利很少見平時一向保持放鬆悠閒步調的她露出這麼不安的表情。  
“帝彌托利，不好了，艾黛爾賈特好像不見了！”  
“怎麼回事？”  
從她口中聽到這個爆炸性消息，帝彌托利比所有人都著急，倒不是怕她逃跑，而是擔心她身體真的能堅持走遠路嗎，會不會中途受傷。他讓自己保持冷靜，別假設她逃跑。  
“我聽到隔壁房間突然傳出的尖叫嚇了一跳，想去查看艾黛爾賈特小姐的情況。沒想到沒看到她的身影，連忙在她房間可以藏人的地方找了一圈，於是馬上請杜篤帶其他人先在這個宮殿裡搜索，現在還沒找到。”  
此時杜篤回來快步走向帝彌托利要反映情況，“陛下⋯⋯”  
“我已經聽梅爾賽德斯說了。杜篤，看你的樣子是一無所獲了？”帝彌托利打斷他搶先發話。  
“非常抱歉，是屬下失職，完全沒發現艾黛爾賈特不見了。”  
“沒關係，你的盡忠職守我很瞭解。總之杜篤你繼續帶人秘密搜尋，盡量不要驚動這個宮殿外的任何人。我去她房間看看。”  
杜篤離開後，帝彌托利走進艾黛爾賈特的房間想找些線索看能否推測出她的去向，梅爾賽德斯緊跟其後。  
艾黛爾賈特的房間是個包含客廳、衛生間、浴室、衣物間等設備一應俱全的寬敞起居室，她的床背靠的牆另一面就是梅爾賽德斯的床，但與帝彌托利的床方向完全相反因此相隔有好一段距離，所以帝彌托利沒聽到艾黛爾賈特的尖叫。走進去看，只見床上一片凌亂，似是離開得很匆忙，但此外房間依然跟平日般整潔。  
據梅爾賽德斯說，她進房間時沒看見任何窗戶被打開，這裡是三樓而守在窗下地面和所有出口的衛兵誰都沒見過艾黛爾賈特。帝彌托利認為她還在這個宮殿室內的可能性相當高，要是她真的能突破這個被重重看守插翼難飛的地方，那就必須徹底重新考慮安保配置了。  
帝彌托利坐到床邊努力思索著，卻聽到腳下有極細微的動靜，立即撥開床照的垂簾查看，發現艾黛爾賈特就在床下底！  
“哎呀，我真是犯迷糊了，居然漏了這裡。”  
“梅爾賽德斯，麻煩你去通知杜篤叫所有人都回到自己的崗位上。”  
在梅爾賽德斯轉身跑走同時，帝彌托利蹲到地上想讓艾黛爾賈特出來，但她躲在牆邊離外面最遠的位置，無論如何都不肯動。他注意到艾黛爾賈特狀態異常，蜷縮成一團像受驚的動物，表情極為恐懼且不敢鬆懈地盯著他，似乎還在發抖。無奈之下，他只好將整張床抬起打算搬到一邊，誰知艾黛爾賈特跳起來就跑，想趁機衝出房間。  
帝彌托利匆忙地隨意放下床去追她，由於步伐差距太大，很快就能抓住她，不過如果捉手臂會害怕自己控制不好力度弄傷她，臨時改用臂彎從背後撈住她腹部將她攬進懷裡防止她逃脫。  
艾黛爾賈特不斷瘋狂掙扎，大吼大叫：“不要！！放開我！放開我！我不要！”  
此時梅爾賽德斯和杜篤帶著兩個衛兵趕來，在走廊上聽到哭鬧聲也都衝了進房間。  
“艾爾！艾爾！冷靜點！”  
帝彌托利的話完全沒被艾黛爾賈特聽進去，她用盡方法想掙脫然而力量懸殊，用手指抓他手臂同時張口狠狠咬下去。杜篤見狀心急地想過去幫忙制服艾黛爾賈特，卻被帝彌托利制止。  
“杜篤，我沒事。你不要過來，交給我處理。”  
“可是⋯⋯！” 杜篤看帝彌托利被抓咬得流血，心急如焚。  
“這是命令！”  
既然帝彌托利這麼說，杜篤不得不從，站在原地什麼都不能做。  
“謝謝你，杜篤。麻煩你帶人先離開，這裡交給我和梅爾賽德斯。”  
杜篤再擔心也沒辦法，只能遵守吩咐退出房間。  
“放開我！放開我！”艾黛爾賈特發現逃走無望，轉而哀求起來，“求求你！我不想做手術！我不要做手術！求求你！”  
帝彌托利和梅爾賽德斯都十分疑惑，交換了視線表示沒明白她說的話。  
“求求你！放過我吧！好痛，好痛，好痛，好黑，好冷，大家都死了，只剩下我！為什麼要這樣對我！我不要什麼紋章什麼力量，我不想死！求你放過我吧，叔父大人！！！”  
艾黛爾賈特喊得撕心裂肺，眼淚和鼻涕早已流滿面，再沒力氣抓咬他，單純地不停哭泣和顫抖。  
“救救我⋯⋯父親、母親、修伯特⋯⋯救救我⋯⋯⋯⋯”  
“梅爾賽德斯⋯⋯有沒有可以讓她鎮靜下來的魔法⋯⋯”  
帝彌托利低著頭，梅爾賽德斯看不見他的表情，只聽到他以沙啞的聲音請求。  
“沒有，不過有可以讓她昏睡的魔法⋯⋯”  
“拜託了。將她從眼前的幻覺中暫時解放出來吧。”  
梅爾賽德斯默默走到艾黛爾賈特面前，抬起手，從她掌心中散發著柔和而溫暖的白光。沒過幾秒，艾黛爾賈特就閉上眼睛失去了意識。  
“謝謝。”  
“不，這沒什麼。”  
帝彌托利沈默不語地將艾黛爾賈特抱起，緩緩走到床邊，小心翼翼地將她的身體放到床上，幫她調整枕頭的位置然後蓋好被子。  
“今晚辛苦你了，梅爾賽德斯，你快去睡吧，明天也好好休息，其他事我會處理好的。”  
“⋯⋯那好，晚安，帝彌托利。”  
梅爾賽德斯轉身走了兩部，又回頭看了眼站在床邊的帝彌托利，決定把沒說出口的憂慮吞回去，離開時順便關上房門。

有一瞬間，帝彌托利懷疑自己的聽覺，可他知道自己確實將艾黛爾賈特嘶吼著的每句話、每個詞、每個字都聽得清清楚楚。  
叔父大人。  
那個他知道的帕特莉西雅的兄弟，帶艾爾逃亡來法嘉斯的亞蘭德爾公。  
哈哈⋯⋯哈哈⋯⋯哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈⋯⋯⋯⋯  
他在心裡放聲大笑，嘲笑自己。  
帝彌托利明白剛才哭天搶地拼死反抗的艾黛爾賈特眼裡，根本沒看見當時在場的任何一個人。她被囚禁在過去的噩夢中，無法逃脫。  
他有什麼資格責怪她忘記了一切。就算忘記了一切，都沒能令她得救。  
真是厚顏無恥，真是傲慢自大。帝彌托利，你怎麼能說出她這樣的強者不會理解弱者的心情。  
如果那個年幼無力被任性的大人折磨的小女孩艾爾不是弱者的話，還有誰是弱者。連貴為帝國的皇女都不得不遭受這種摧殘，那還有誰有力氣掙扎。  
紋章至上主義。  
利用人民盲目的信仰維護著這種秩序和統治的聖教會。  
一切的元兇之一。  
極度後悔當時輕易就殺了亞蘭德爾公，沒有辦法令其感受生不如死的折磨，讓他知道傷害艾爾的下場，以最淒慘的姿態最扭曲的面容死去。  
「你真殘忍，帝彌托利。」  
莉絲提雅的這句話在帝彌托利腦海中不停迴盪，一遍又一遍，迴響震耳欲聾。  
年幼的艾黛爾賈特所曾祈求拯救她的所有人，全都不在了，只剩下她。就跟當年一樣，只剩下她。  
帝彌托利曾以為他跟艾黛爾賈特一樣失去了自己所愛的人們。  
然而現在他有艾爾，曾經恐懼的一切都逐漸不再可怕。  
可是艾爾只有那把短劍。短劍在他手上，當她再度迷失在冰冷黑暗的痛苦中時，再沒任何事物可以支持她滿目瘡痍的內心。  
“對不起⋯⋯艾爾⋯⋯都是因為我，你才無法從痛苦中解脫。”  
你不用想起來也沒關係。  
我已經不是那個無力的小孩，能夠去爭取想要的東西，即使不擇手段。  
折斷了黑鷲的雙翼，將其放入精緻的鳥籠，即使如此，我還是渴望把你留在身邊，達成當年的我沒能實現的奢望與心願。  
無論是誰，都不能再傷你一條頭髮。無論是誰，都不能從我身旁帶走你。  
我的私心，我的任性，我的殘忍，我的慾望。我都不否認，忠實地全盤接受。  
我想你再次認識帝彌托利，一如同初見之時。


	5. Chapter 5

“失蹤”風波笠日，等艾黛爾賈特從沈睡魔法中醒來，帝彌托利請梅爾賽德斯帶她到花園散步，趁這段時間命人更改了她和自己的房間擺設，這次變成兩人的床只隔了一層牆壁。  
儘管艾黛爾賈特醒後貌似除了頭痛以外對半夜造成的騷動毫無記憶，卻帶給帝彌托利感覺心臟要跳出來一樣程度的驚嚇。虛驚一場是萬幸，但他並不想再做在她難受時最後得知情況的人。就算僅僅在這個宮殿內，帝彌托利都想做第一個趕去艾爾身邊幫助和安慰她的人。  
如果當年他有辦法將艾爾留在王國，會不會一切都不同。  
明知是無法改變的事實，這個念頭還是在他腦海中盤旋迴盪，揮之不去。  
帝彌托利提早結束工作，想去看艾黛爾賈特的情況，再順便叫莉絲提雅然後大家一起吃晚餐。最近她們四個加上杜篤五人共同用餐已成為日常生活的一部分，帝彌托利很喜歡被友人們圍繞的感覺，享受平靜安穩的舒適，然而這種現在看似理所當然的情景之前一次都沒發生過。那時大家腦裡只有如何讓艾黛爾賈特甦醒，各自懷抱著不同程度的焦慮，誰都沒想過這種事。  
宮內的侍女說艾黛爾賈特和梅爾賽德斯還在花園，於是帝彌托利帶著杜篤去尋找她們的身影。寢宮的庭院十分廣闊，他們問了幾個衛兵和園丁繞到深處才遠遠看見兩個人影。  
坐在鋪在草地的野餐巾上的梅爾賽德斯注意到他們，便微笑著朝這邊揮揮手，而艾黛爾賈特則是躺在她旁邊，頭部躲在樹蔭下，身體沐浴在陽光中並蓋著梅爾賽德斯的披肩做毯子閉著眼。  
看見梅爾賽德斯把右手食指貼在唇上作噤聲姿勢，帝彌托利便放緩腳步，盡量降低噪音地走過去。此時梅爾賽德斯示意他彎下身，在他耳邊小聲說自己和杜篤去吩咐廚房準備晚飯，識趣地給他個和艾黛爾賈特獨處的機會。  
一陣涼風吹過，枝葉沙沙作響，樹影婆娑。等風停下，四周重回安逸寧靜。  
帝彌托利從坐下那刻開始就側頭注視著身邊人的臉龐，目光沒離開過半分。雖然沒打攪艾黛爾賈特的意思，還是對她能如此熟睡到絲毫沒因身邊的動靜醒來而意外，可能是真的累壞了，也可能是對環境感到舒適安心，或許各佔五十。他想起小時候，和她一起在帕特莉西雅宅邸的後院玩耍，無憂無慮，牽著手躺在草坪睡著，醒來時發現兩人身上多了張毛毯。  
自從達斯卡悲劇後就失去了對美好事物的感性的帝彌托利覺得，僅僅是這樣一個下午，就能讓他重新愛上曾經喜歡的法嘉斯的夏天與陽光。  
印象中的艾黛爾賈特總是身著紅衣，抑或是在室內僅穿著純白蕾絲花邊睡裙，從頸部到腳踝都裹得嚴嚴實實，為了遮住佈滿全身的傷疤。然而今日她似乎不再那麼在意般，穿上法嘉斯地區代表色的寶藍色露肩束腰過膝裙，令帝彌托利感覺有點新鮮。梅爾賽德斯的披肩只蓋住了她腹部，這以上的部份還暴露在空氣中，從帝彌托利的角度清晰地看見她胸部的起伏及中央曾動過手術的一道主要縫合痕跡。明知道這樣盯著女性的身體看是非常失禮並該以此為恥的行為，可他還是無法移開視線。  
艾黛爾賈特是如此美麗，令他心神蕩漾不已。  
他從小時候就覺得她很美。她曾經擁有一頭蜂蜜茶幼細的秀髮，那時帕特莉西雅最喜歡為她梳頭。挑著的眉讓她顯得那麼大膽而驕傲，細長的睫毛下如寶石般通透的堇色眼眸總是那麼水靈動人，苺粉紅潤的唇瓣嬌嫩欲滴。艾爾親過他臉頰一次，為了獎勵他送了可愛的毛公仔哄她開心，那個輕柔的觸感至今難忘。  
儘管年少時他還不懂那瞬間心口一緊的悸動所代表的情愫，直到在士官學校與她重逢，在看見她昂首闊步與自己擦肩而過的剎那，他立即就認出了那是艾爾。支撐著他幾乎支離破碎的內心記憶中活潑可愛的少女，已蛻變為氣質凜然的袅娜娉婷，多年前殘留的餘溫便轉化爲烈焰，在全身的血管中奔騰。  
帝彌托利的呼吸變得厚重，腹下一陣燥熱正在上湧，嘴唇發乾，不自覺地咽口水。他此刻想俯身吻她，理性與衝動互相博弈，苦苦掙扎。  
他不僅想吻她，還想擁抱她，將她藏在懷裡，觸摸她的身體，在她耳邊低語，即使是在室外，可能會有其他人經過，這時都不再在意，渴望忠於本能地壓在她身上肆意妄為。  
沈溺於自己的妄想的帝彌托利被從睡夢中醒來抬手搭在臉上的艾黛爾賈特一下拉回現實，為剛才難於啟齒的想法而羞愧。  
“艾爾，你醒啦？再睡下去可能會感冒，不如回房間再休息？”  
“帝彌托利？你怎麼在這裡？梅爾賽德斯呢？”艾黛爾賈特還處於迷糊狀態，邊揉眼邊問。  
“我過來看你，你正好在睡覺，我就讓她和杜篤先叫廚房準備晚餐。”  
見艾黛爾賈特想起來，帝彌托利連忙去扶她。誰知她突然感到天旋地轉眼前一黑，腳步踉蹌向後倒，直接狠狠摔到帝彌托利的胸膛，把他嚇到。  
“艾爾，怎麼了？！”  
“頭好痛，現在看不見東西，腳沒力氣似乎走不了路。”艾黛爾賈特任由自己靠著帝彌托利，皺著眉用手托頭，只覺得頭很沈重，視力依然未恢復，四肢乏力。  
“我現在就帶你回去。”  
説罷，帝彌托利抱起艾黛爾賈特，讓她手勾住她的頸脖扶穩，便朝宮殿的方向快步走去。  
他知道自己的力氣非比尋常，這更顯得艾黛爾賈特如羽毛般輕盈，要不是梅爾賽德斯每日都有報告她有正常進食，食慾和食量都沒異常，他會以為她這些日子根本沒吃過飯。要他說實話的話，現在的艾黛爾賈特比回憶中更瘦小，臉色蒼白，學生時期的她朝氣蓬勃意氣風發，完全看不出其實身體正承受著第二個紋章帶來的負擔，可見她那時真的掩飾得天衣無縫，連同炎帝的身份。皇宮一戰以前那次會面，她也看起來精神奕奕。一想到這裡，帝彌托利忍不住難過，炎帝的事早已不在意，剩下的只有滿腔擔憂。如果莉絲提雅找不出消除第二個紋章的方法，艾黛爾賈特到底能支持多久是個未知數，她要是不得不承受更多苦痛，那完全就是他的錯。  
帝彌托利在宮內見到第一個人就命他叫人去找梅爾賽德斯或莉絲提雅，自己則是立即將艾黛爾賈特送到房間讓她在床上躺好。  
“現在怎樣，好點了嗎？要喝水嗎？我去倒。”  
“至少視力恢復了。”  
梅爾賽德斯帶著醫療用品趕來時，帝彌托利正坐在床邊看艾黛爾賈特喝水，艾黛爾賈特喝完遞過杯子重新躺下。梅爾賽德斯初步判斷估計是貧血，詳細還要等血液報告。  
“謝謝，梅爾賽德斯，辛苦了。”  
“沒關係，幸好帝彌托利當時在艾黛爾賈特小姐身邊，如果是我一個人的話就只能請衛兵幫忙才能帶她回來了。”  
“是啊⋯⋯”  
終於，有一次能夠在她需要的時候在她身邊的是自己。  
“艾爾，你餓嗎，我叫人送餐過來怎樣？”帝彌托利伸進被子握住她的左手，溫柔地問。  
“之後再吃吧，我想睡覺。”說完，艾黛爾賈特便閉上眼睛。  
“那好。”  
帝彌托利要留下來陪她，於是拜託梅爾賽德斯請人送他的那份過來，同時拜託杜篤去拿他辦公室的筆和文件，並道歉不能和大家一起用餐。梅爾賽德斯表示理解地笑笑就離開去完成他的委託。  
所幸第二日的體檢報告顯示艾黛爾賈特並無大礙，令帝彌托利安心下來，不過自此之後，他將她房間的沙發搬到離她的床比較近的地方，準備床褥然後每晚都熄掉大部分的燈，只在角落留下一盞，一邊處理文件一邊等她睡著，躺在沙發過夜。  
艾黛爾賈特沒對他的舉動作過多反應，帝彌托利就當她默許了自己的行為。  
她一向不太在意他的事，就算他在身邊，似乎沒有特別想接觸和說話的意願，也沒表示抗拒。他在一旁自顧自地講著每日的見聞，她只是沈默不語，偶爾會看向他的眼睛，和他對視片刻又移開目光。他知道她有在聽，所以感到開心，可她不會表達自己的想法，別說笑容，連表情都鮮有，跟他認識的艾黛爾賈特個性完全相反。帝彌托利完全不清楚她的想法，但也不想逼她，或許等到她願意的時候自然對他流露。  
想起她小時候喜歡畫畫，於是為她準備了些繪畫用品。帝彌托利每晚都會去看她的作品。有時畫的靜物，有時是風景，有時是梅爾賽德斯或莉絲提雅，但沒畫過他。他不知道原因，也不敢問，害怕她會坦白說討厭他這種話。他沒有自信，不用喜歡他也沒關係，至少不要是討厭。  
比起不畫他的理由，還有令他更在意的東西。  
艾黛爾賈特有本塗鴉集。和其他光明正大到處放的作品不同，這本塗鴉集經常形單影隻地躺在書桌的角落，跟其他雜物不協調地像是被孤立、被隔離、被忽略，有時甚至被其他物件遮蓋。帝彌托利可以不理會其他東西，只有這本塗鴉，他每晚都必定會查看。  
塗鴉的內容非常粗糙，像是發洩情緒般隨意的筆觸，但主調總是那麼陰暗。  
漆黑一團的房間。  
散亂的鎖鏈。  
複數的人躺在地上。  
雙馬尾的小女孩。  
這些題材僅管不是集合展現在同一幅畫中，但不停地重複。艾黛爾賈特沒有畫小女孩的臉，她有時坐著，有時站著，有時跪著，有時躺著，不變的只有她身上的鎖鏈。有時她身邊有其他人，但後來那些人消失了，再沒出現在其他畫中。在她最新的塗鴉中，出現了跟之前完全不同的內容。  
是他送給她的那把短劍。  
帝彌托利徹底確信畫中那個小女孩就是艾爾，這些畫大概就是現在的艾黛爾賈特睡著時看到的夢境，她的過去。僅管他一次都沒把那把短劍拿出來給她看過，她還是殘留著對它的印象。  
「謝謝，多虧了你，我的心才沒有屈服。」  
如今他終於能明白她這句話的意思。  
帝彌托利緊緊地將圖畫集抱在懷中，用力過度的手指快把硬皮封揉皺，竭力地扼制著哭泣聲，只有眼淚如雨下。  
帝彌托利最近為正在與最信任的其他幾位核心重臣兼朋友在為了徹底實行政教分離的新國策做準備，還為了向大司教貝雷絲請求協助開始通信頻繁。今後會不斷削弱賽羅司聖教會對芙朵拉的權力和影響力，或許還會為一部分需要它的人存在，但絕對不會再讓任何宗教像它那樣幹涉世俗政權，利用盲目信仰來控制民眾。而紋章與貴族制度也會被陸續實施的新政策架空，最後再一舉革新，建立新秩序。  
無論要用多少年，都一定要達成這個目標，為了不讓在戰爭中犧牲的人的血白流。  
為了艾爾。  
艾黛爾賈特的理想，必須要由奪走了艾黛爾賈特一切的他來實現。  
洗完澡並抱著一疊文件正離開自己準備走去艾黛爾賈特房間的帝彌托利在走廊見到杜篤。杜篤的職責原本就是守著兩個房間，所以本來沒什麼出奇，只是意外杜篤這次攔下了他。  
“陛下，今晚你也要去陪艾黛爾賈特小姐嗎？”  
“嗯，今晚也辛苦你守衛了，杜篤。”帝彌托利見他似乎有話想說就故意等著。  
“辛苦的不是我，而是陛下你不是嗎。我明白你擔心艾黛爾賈特小姐的心情，不過這種事也不用你親自做吧，像這樣每晚都去陪她還要工作，也請你注意自己的身體。”杜篤難得皺眉頭坦率地表達不滿。  
“謝謝你為我擔心，杜篤。不過我很清楚自己的情況，我不會讓自己倒下的。”  
“不，陛下你不明白，現正是多事之秋，芙朵拉的人民需要你，請你一定要保重，好好休息吧。”  
面對友人真切的關懷，帝彌托利非常感動和開心，不過他並不打算退讓。其中很多複雜的緣由，是杜篤不理解的。  
“⋯⋯杜篤，我知道你的好意，對此我相當感激。我工作只是順便，為了讓她不用介意我地安心睡覺。而且，杜篤，你不懂的，我沒有一日是真的陪著她，而是我只有在她身邊才能睡著。”帝彌托利對著友人面露苦笑。  
“我明白了，是我多事了。如果有什麼需要，請隨時告訴我。”杜篤垂下頭，流露著悲傷的目光，老實接受。  
“謝謝你，我會的。晚安。”  
“晚安陛下。”  
帝彌托利進入房間單手關上門，將手上物件全放在平時睡覺的沙發上，就坐到床邊。艾黛爾賈特正靠著枕頭看書，見帝彌托利來了也沒抬頭看，但帝彌托利對此不在意。  
“很少見你看書，在看什麼？”其實帝彌托利為了避免暴露過多信息，平時都鎖著書房，只擺了些與政治人文國家地理毫無關聯的書方便給她打發時間。  
“幻想小說。我一直不太能集中注意力，所以不怎麼看。今日隨手翻開發現有插圖，看了幾眼覺得挺有趣，沒想到居然能看下來。”  
他看了書的標題，馬上就認出了是他小時候和艾爾看過的讀物。對內容非常挑剔的艾爾嫌棄了一大堆他帶來的法嘉斯著作，只有這本入得了她法眼，於是為了盡快看完，帝彌托利和她坐了整整兩日。他確實也覺得這本小說相當精彩吸引，可對那時的他而言和艾爾在一起才是最快樂的事情。就算他如今早已忘記故事內容，只有艾爾那因滿足而眉飛色舞的表情依然歷歷在目。艾爾果然還是艾爾，曾經喜歡過的東西還是會再次喜歡上。  
看帝彌托利一個人突然傻笑，艾黛爾賈特感到迷惑。  
“你笑什麼？”  
“啊，這本書我也看過，想起其中一些喜歡的情節而已。”帝彌托利為了不提起過去，故意說了個小謊。  
“是嗎，你看過了啊⋯⋯也對，這本來就是你的書。”  
是他的錯覺嗎，怎麼她的語氣聽起來有點失望，難道是她想向他推薦分享嗎，如果是的話他不就把這個話題聊死了嗎，現在挽救一下還來得及。  
“不過很早以前看的了，大部份內容都忘了。不介意給我講講？”帝彌托利笑著說。  
聽到這話的艾黛爾賈特瞬間變得興致勃勃。正當帝彌托利覺得她露出了他記憶裡艾爾擁有的表情而心花怒放時，卻見她似乎冷卻下來一樣合上書，令他心想是不是自己說錯話，然而她接下來的話立即驅散了他的憂慮。  
“你已經看過的書什麼時候講都可以，不如你先把準備好的話題告訴我？”  
即使艾黛爾賈特這種表述聽起來拐彎抹角，仍能夠理解為她有在期待與自己的交流。帝彌托利興高采烈地開始說起今日收集到甚至在心裡列好表的新鮮事。在艾爾面前永遠是最舒心，可以讓他忘記身份，忘記現實，單純做回憶中那個絞盡腦汁只想討喜歡的女孩歡心的小男孩。看見她綻放笑容，所得到的成就感比什麼時候都更大。  
艾黛爾賈特非常平和地睡過去，帝彌托利本以為會又能相安無事地度過一夜。可當她不斷發出痛苦的呻吟甚至開始大叫時，馬上驚醒了淺眠的他。他從沙發跳起，衝到床邊，判斷她暫時不會安靜下來的樣子，決定捉住她的肩膀搖醒她。  
“不要！不要！好痛！放開我！”  
“艾爾！醒醒！”  
“不要！”尖叫著的艾黛爾賈特被強制中斷噩夢，驚坐起來，大口喘氣，額頭全是冷汗，因為感受到身上的拘束感，反射性地不停掙扎。  
“艾爾！艾爾！冷靜點！”帝彌托利為了不傷到她，比起在手上用力，轉為用身體制止她。等她稍微回過神不再粗暴反抗時，他又輕柔問到，“艾爾，好點了嗎？這裡沒人會傷害你，別害怕。知道我是誰嗎？”  
這時她才辨別出他的聲音，第一次抬頭看向他。  
“⋯⋯帝彌托利⋯⋯？”  
“沒錯！艾爾，是我。別怕，這裡只有我。沒事了。”  
帝彌托利因她恢復清醒而激動，忍不住抱住她。懷裡的她的呼吸逐漸放緩，伸手捉住他的衣襟，頭靠到他的胸口同時將身體的重量全部交由他承受，整個人縮到他懷裡。艾爾的一連串表達信賴的舉動令他深感安慰，保持著當前的姿勢，用右手掌心輕輕摩挲著她背部。  
兩人就這樣默契地無聲相擁。  
直到感到艾黛爾賈特整體平靜下來，緊繃的身軀一點點放鬆，帝彌托利才用不願打破這份安寧如呼氣般地低語。  
“艾爾，還想睡嗎？”  
她身體沒有動，只是搖搖頭。因為緊貼著他而顯得像在蹭他的胸口，一旦意識到這點就令他不禁害羞，幸好她看不見他現在的表情。  
“你還沒吃東西，多少吃點吧。”  
她點點頭表示肯定。  
“我去準備，要不要在這段時間裡順便洗個澡轉換心情？”  
聽見帝彌托利有要離開的意思，艾黛爾賈特猛地抬起頭揪緊他衣服，神色慌張。  
“你不要走！”  
這是什麼情況⋯⋯  
帝彌托利忽然像大腦短路一樣跟不上發展節奏，眼前這個女人真的還是艾爾嗎。雖然很失禮，但他此刻只有這個感想。他所認識的艾黛爾賈特是從根本上與這種舉動無緣的類型，至少不會對他。被艾爾依賴確實是很開心，可比起開心更像是在做夢，他懷疑起自己是不是其實還在睡覺，正在做美夢。  
像受傷的小貓咪那樣依靠著他撒嬌、強烈地表達著需要他的艾爾，這個夢也過份美好了點。在艾爾還因身體不適而難受時，自己卻利用她產生這種幻想，真是罪孽深重不可饒恕。  
在帝彌托利深陷於莫名其妙的負罪感中回不來現實時，不耐煩又不安的艾黛爾賈特更用力地扯著衣物，甚至開始用握拳拍他胸口。這種微弱的疼痛終於把他帶離他自己的世界。  
“帝彌托利！你到底有沒在聽我說話？”  
“啊，艾爾，抱歉⋯⋯”  
她因生氣鼓起鰓的模樣越發像惹人憐愛的小貓咪了。帝彌托利完全確信艾黛爾賈特絕對失憶了，不然他無法想像眼前的情境居然是真的。  
“你還傻坐著做什麼，我餓了，快去給我拿吃的來。”  
“可是艾爾，你剛才好像說過讓我不要走⋯⋯”見艾爾用回熟悉的態度對待他，帝彌托利徹底安下心來。  
“⋯⋯⋯⋯”  
“和我一起去嗎？”

早晨過來檢查情況的梅爾賽德斯看見兩人在同一張床上昏頭大睡，瞇瞇眼會心一笑，躡手躡腳把餐具拿走，轉頭安靜地離開房間關上門，囑咐杜篤別去打擾今日就讓帝彌托利偷懶晚起吧。  
雖然不知道梅爾賽德斯可能會怎麼想，但事實上帝彌托利只是在和艾黛爾賈特吃完飯後坐在床上陪她看那本小說途中太睏直接倒下而已，根本不知道艾黛爾賈特幫他蓋好被子後也鑽到他身邊一起睡著。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this work of mine, Lysithea likes Edelgard very much, it's kind of between friendship and romantic love.

莉絲提雅經常會在下午特地到花園舉辦茶會，固定在席成員包括艾黛爾賈特和梅爾塞德斯，她的本意是多抽時間陪艾黛爾賈特。對生活單調的艾黛爾賈特來說，莉絲提雅是僅有的談話對象，加上原本好奇心重又認真好學的天性，莉絲提雅關於魔法和研究的話題顯得很新鮮有趣，聽她說以前的艾黛爾賈特也有擅長的魔法，只是現在的身體已經不能支持使用魔法的負擔，因此無法靠練習魔法打發時間。  
帝彌托利自身是非常渴望加入茶會的，然而時間表合不上。艾黛爾賈特她們愉快地談天說地時，他基本都被公務纏身，等到他終於有空，她們偏偏選擇休息。儘管不想以小人之心度君子之腹，但這種“巧合”令帝彌托利有理由懷疑莉絲提雅可能是有意為之，甚至自己或許私下被女性們討厭了。  
他去問梅爾塞德斯時，對方露出一貫溫暖的笑容回答他多心了。轉頭請求莉絲提雅也允許他出席時，莉絲提雅面無表情撇了他一眼，叫他給艾黛爾賈特私人空間，太纏人的男人可是會被嫌棄的，要是不想聽到從艾黛爾賈特口中說出到“帝彌托利，好煩”之類的話。作為同性的優勢就是，不會告訴帝彌托利的秘密，都會和她們說，莉絲提雅笑得異常陰險。  
被命中要害。如果是艾黛爾賈特，大概真有這個可能，帝彌托利光是想象就覺得心在隱隱作痛。識時務者為俊傑，既然莉絲提雅態度如此強硬，再糾纏下去也只是白費功夫，正攻法行不通就改變戰術，化被動為主動，由帝彌托利發起邀請，并用名師出品的新作蛋糕作誘餌，只邀請莉絲提雅一個人，而不是艾黛爾賈特。  
“那麼，特地叫我來到底有何貴幹？”莉絲提雅用叉子切了小塊蛋糕送入口中，細細品味那令人欲罷不能的滋味，才不緊不慢叫帝彌托利進入正題。  
“莉絲提雅，說得我沒事就不能找你一樣，我在你眼中是這麼功利主義的人嗎？”帝彌托利苦笑。  
“我只是幫你節省時間，反正你要不是另有所圖，比起和我閒聊，你更想待在艾黛爾賈特身邊吧，我有講錯嗎？”  
被莉絲提雅以看透一切的眼神審視，帝彌托利無法反駁。之所以不邀請艾黛爾賈特本人，目的就是想從莉絲提雅口中套出與她相關的情報——那些只會背著他聊的內容。  
“唉，看來我確實是被你嫌棄了。”帝彌托利無奈歎氣，“我只是想找些可能艾黛爾賈特會喜歡的東西，但仔細想其實我對她根本不怎麼瞭解，無從下手。”  
關於艾黛爾賈特的事，他的認識還停留在年少，事過境遷，他與她之間有十數年的空白，加上她失去記憶，要重新與建立關係不是易事。就算僅有零散的碎片，他也想瞭解那個他不再熟悉的艾黛爾賈特。莉絲提雅是個完美的關係者，在戰爭的五年中，她一直站在皇帝身側並肩作戰，而如今，她依然是最清楚艾黛爾賈特的人。  
“原來如此，所以就來收買我。”  
“不要說得那麼難聽……我明白在這個狹窄的監獄裡，她一定覺得生活枯燥乏味。她小時候就很討厭拘束的生活，而我就是在這種環境下與她相識，因此她離開法嘉斯時我還真心實意鼓勵過她。結果到頭來，困住她的人就是我。連我自己都覺得可笑。”  
帝彌托利半自言自語地說著，輕蔑地嘲笑自己。  
“熊布偶。”  
之前沉默不語專注吃蛋糕的莉絲提雅重新開口，適時將帝彌托利從惆悵的沼澤中拉了回來。  
“你說什麼？”  
“喂，明明是你叫我過來的，就好好聽人說話啊，別隨便走神好嗎。我說艾黛爾賈特喜歡熊布偶。”  
“對不起，是我不好。原來她還喜歡熊布偶嗎，我只知道她小時候喜歡……”  
“聽好，人的嗜好不是那麼容易會變的。以前我和艾黛爾賈特一起去商店街時，還特意去禮品和玩具屋看有沒心儀的物品，最後我和她都看上了同一款熊公仔，最後我們一人一隻買了同款。還交流了不少關於款式和限量品牌之類的信息。我可是少數有資格進皇帝房間的人啊，連裡面放了多少隻都一清二楚。”在帝彌托利面前產生了優越感的莉絲提雅驕傲地炫耀著。  
“莉絲提雅，謝謝你，幫了大忙。”帝彌托利陰鬱的情緒一掃而空，會心一笑。  
“哼，你知道就好。”  
由於是來自國王帝彌托利的私人訂單，芙朵拉的玩具生產商立即寄出了自家銷量最好公認最可愛的那款熊毛公仔，甚至擔心不夠獨一無二不夠令國王滿意而提交了最新設計圖，隨時準備製造全芙朵拉僅有一個的限定品。在一星期內，帝彌托利的辦公室被堆滿了熊，難題變成如何在熊山熊海內挑出最有可能被艾黛爾賈特所喜歡的。  
被叫來提供參考意見的莉絲提雅此生第一次看見這麼密集大量的熊，還不重款，板起臉強忍住內心的激動。  
“你怎麼不直接叫她來自己選？”  
帝彌托利用食指撓撓臉，不好意思地說：“想給她個驚喜。除了款式，大小也很令人傷腦筋。”  
“她不是睡得不好嗎，選大的可以安心抱著睡覺。”不打算欣賞帝彌托利害羞的莉絲提雅已經開始摸起了熊，認真地對比著質感。  
“那好，第一天就送大的吧。”  
“第一天？”  
莉絲提雅覺得這個表述有點古怪，轉頭看已經走到她身旁一起挑選起來的帝彌托利，手上沒有停止撫摸剛看中的熊毛絨絨的頭。  
“嗯，第一天。畢竟數量這麼龐大，我準備每日都送一隻，也算是增加她對生活的期待，直到她不想再收就捐去孤兒院。”  
戰時，孤兒數量大增，自統一王國成立以來，為了削弱賽羅司聖教會的權力，中央集權制將貴族分封制取而代之，國家調動資金在芙朵拉更地新建了很多國立孤兒院與學校，接收了原本聖教會收容的兒童，並禁止聖教會私自興辦類似性質的機構。同時帝彌托利定期會以個人財產與名義捐助物資。  
“你想用熊堆滿寢宮嗎？？？”莉絲提雅想象了下畫面，打從心底認為如果真是這樣那根本是天堂，會連她都想搬去住，不禁露出嚮往的表情。忽然意識到自己又沒做好表情管理，她馬上趁帝彌托利還沒注意到時調整回嚴肅臉，正色道，“不是挺好的嗎，反正那是你的宮殿。我相信艾黛爾賈特一定會很開心的。”  
“真的嗎？我從以前開始就不知道送什麼給女孩子好，希爾凡因此嘲笑我。不過連莉絲提雅都這麼說了，我能有點自信了。謝謝你，莉絲提雅。”  
莉絲提雅看著因心花怒放而一個人在那邊傻笑著的帝彌托利，心想這個人原來是這種性格的嗎，該用意外地單純來形容嗎。她對帝彌托利這個人沒有興趣毫不關心，沒去瞭解過他的性格，以前他是必須要除去的敵人，僅此而已。能將她和帝彌托利聯繫起來的是艾黛爾賈特，就算像這樣朝夕相處也會保持適當的距離，不想深交。之所以拒絕讓帝彌托利加入她們女孩子們的茶會，除了想享受獨佔艾黛爾賈特的時間以外，更是有他在場，莉絲提雅就不自在的一層理由。  
她絕對不會忘記帝彌托利曾經是個一葉障目失去理智然後沉溺於瘋狂的殺戮、只想取艾黛爾賈特項上人頭的殺人鬼。那時每當莉絲提雅聽到關於帝彌托利的情報，就不由得發抖，害怕著要是自己落到他手裡肯定也會被那樣殘殺，而他會邊猙獰笑著邊享受武器刺穿她身體時的喜悅。可是現在眼前這個帝彌托利，再怎麼看都只是個陷入熱戀而無法自已的傻瓜，完全無法令人相信居然和那個痛恨艾黛爾賈特的帝彌托利是同一個人。  
還真是個極端的傢夥，因此才可怕。芙朵拉的未來交給這種人真的好嗎？莉絲提雅在心中暗自發問。算了，思考政治問題並非當務之急，她阻止了自己細想下去。  
最令她擔心的是艾黛爾賈特。需要與帝彌托利長期共處是她，又失去記憶，不知道帝彌托利是怎樣對待她的。在茶會上，莉絲提雅曾表達過憂慮，希望艾黛爾賈特有煩惱或者抱怨帝彌托利都可以儘管跟她說，她絕不會向帝彌托利透露半點。那時的艾黛爾賈特放下茶杯，特地認真思考了片刻，最後表示沒什麼不滿。莉絲提雅聽後稍微安心點。  
“不如這樣，將梅爾塞德斯也叫來，我們三人輪流選自己看中的熊公仔給艾黛爾賈特，然後讓她猜當日的是誰選的。雙重期待。”  
“好主意！那我今晚就去跟梅爾塞德斯商量。對了，莉絲提雅也可以選自己喜歡的帶回家，就當是麻煩你的謝禮。”  
“呵呵，我只是順帶的嗎？”莉絲提雅拋了個蔑視的眼神。  
“不不不，我本來就是這麼打算的。請隨意，要多少個都行。我先回去工作了。”  
之後，帝彌托利坐回辦公桌前，繼續審閱文件。兩人在莉絲提雅道別離開前都沒再談話。  
帝彌托利不是沒有察覺莉絲提雅一直提防著他，因此他也會主動避免表現得過於親近而使她不快。莉絲提雅是艾黛爾賈特的親密好友，如果可以的話，他想打破這層隔閡，但明白這只是他一廂情願的想法。  
他思考過自己被防備的理由。莉絲提雅一開始選擇了艾黛爾賈特，曾是她的得力參謀和重要戰力，堅守著在帝國軍中的崗位戰鬥到底，她到最後都沒捨棄艾黛爾賈特。或許在她眼裡，站在敵對立場奪走了她們的理想的帝彌托利非常面目可憎，甚至仇恨也很合理。  
莉絲提雅很喜歡艾黛爾賈特，帝彌托利能看出來，因為他們大概都對艾黛爾賈特懷有相似的感情。在艾黛爾賈特面前的莉絲提雅表情明顯比平時柔和，既生動又活潑，總掛著笑容。然而當帝彌托利加入對話時，她會板起臉以大概她自己都沒自覺的不滿目光看過來，就像利箭想穿過他身體，仿佛在說他的存在很礙事。  
對此帝彌托利沒打算戳穿，也不在意，反而為艾黛爾賈特有這樣關心她的朋友而高興。  
一如既往到了國王工作結束回寢宮的時間，大門口的衛兵們嚴陣以待，卻看見他們的君主單手抱著有半個人大小的熊毛公仔，緊跟其後的親信提著兩隻從紙袋裡露出頭來的小熊。衛兵們是專業的，表情管理自然必須到位，於是他們把對眼前不可思議的光景的驚訝吞下去，以平時一樣嚴肅洪亮的聲音問候帝彌托利和杜篤。  
從侍女們那得知艾黛爾賈特和梅爾塞德司在房間裡，帝彌托利先回自己房間裡沐浴更衣，再拿著三隻熊敲響隔壁房間的門。  
艾黛爾賈特聽到入口的動靜，不用想都知道來者何人。她繼續專心拿著畫刷給自己今日的作品上色，甚至都沒賞帝彌托利一個眼神，只有梅爾塞德斯微笑著打招呼。不過當他走進時，艾黛爾賈特餘光督到他和平常有點不同，才好奇地去看。  
“帝彌托利！那個！！！”看到他手上的物品，艾黛爾賈特忍不住發出興奮的呼聲。  
“艾爾，送給你的。”帝彌托利對她的反應很滿意，開心笑著將三隻熊都遞給她。  
艾黛爾賈特接過最大的那隻緊緊抱在懷裡，用臉蹭，讓他將另外的放到她身邊擺雜物的桌上。  
“好可愛，謝謝。”  
失憶的艾黛爾賈特精神年齡成謎，由於不用再戴上面具隱藏內心，她比帝彌托利認識的所有艾黛爾賈特都要坦率顯得天真無邪。艾爾對他敞開心扉，這便是帝彌托利所期望的。  
“你喜歡就好。這分別是莉絲提雅、梅爾塞德斯和我為你挑的。”  
“謝謝你，梅爾塞德斯。”  
說罷，艾黛爾賈特親了梅爾塞德斯臉頰一下。  
“啊啦啊啦，不用謝。其實錢都是帝彌托利出的，我只是負責挑。”  
“謝謝，帝彌托利，我很高興。”  
看見剛才艾黛爾賈特的舉動，帝彌托利暗暗地期待來自她的“獎勵”，只見她已經回去繼續蹭熊，沒有任何要表示的意思，徒留他繼續掛著微笑掩飾不知有沒被察覺到的尷尬。  
晚上，五人用餐過後，各自散去，輪到帝彌托利能和艾黛爾賈特獨處的時間。  
艾黛爾賈特洗漱完走出浴室時，帝彌托利正坐在已經變成他固定寢具的沙發上休閒看書，一見她走到梳妝檯前坐下，就把書扔一邊主動走到她身旁接過毛巾幫她擦頭髮。  
幫艾黛爾賈特擦亁頭髮最近成了帝彌托利的日課，這“工作”是他自己提出的，似乎很享受其中，艾黛爾賈特也不抗拒這種“殷勤”。  
今晚，他想挑戰梳頭。小時候，帕特麗西雅喜歡為艾爾梳頭，用發繩幫她紮雙馬尾辮，帝彌托利在一邊看著母女兩人溫馨的場景覺得很美好，不由得憧憬起來。  
他看著手上如絲綢般的白，想起她原本的髮色，自然悲從中來，希望找到消除第二個紋章的方法後，她的頭髮能恢復昔日的蜂蜜茶。  
“好痛！”  
“啊，抱歉，艾爾，我太用力了嗎？”帝彌托利回過神來，連忙停手。  
“不要用蠻力啊！你真是笨手笨腳的。”  
“對不起……”  
他沒梳過長髮，自己的頭髮最長的部分只到頸部，每日早上他都會紮起來。  
在鏡面看到他露出像犯錯被斥責的小狗一樣的表情，艾黛爾賈特決定再給他次機會。  
“注意點，要是再那麼粗暴我不會放過你的。”  
帝彌托利這次特別小心，先理順小束頭髮，盡量放輕力度一梳到底。找到技巧後順利很多，艾黛爾賈特沒再抱怨，令他鬆口氣。自艾黛爾賈特醒來，就保持著散髪，沒紮過他所最熟悉的雙馬尾，也沒像皇帝時期那樣將頭髮盤到兩邊。沒有過去的記憶自然不會記得曾經喜歡的髮型，不知還喜不喜歡髮帶，改天送給她試試吧，帝彌托利這麼想。  
艾黛爾賈特爬上床，把白天的兩隻小熊分別擺在枕頭兩側，最大的那隻放在身旁，背靠床頭看書。等她的頭髮完全亁了，帝彌托利從梅爾塞德斯那拿來兩人份的助眠藥，吃完準備熄燈就寢。  
正當帝彌托利摸黑回到自己的沙發時，艾黛爾賈特突然開口。  
“你也來床上睡吧。”  
她聲音極弱，但帝彌托利還是聽到了，只是內容令他懷疑是不是自己聽錯。  
“你這樣每晚都陪我，不如也睡床，總比沙發舒服，反正有很多位置。”艾黛爾賈特補充說明。  
“……你確定嗎？”  
“嗯。”  
“真的可以嗎？你不介意？”對她的提議感到錯愕的帝彌托利再三確認。  
“如果介意我就不會問了。你再啰嗦的話還是睡沙發吧，我無所謂。”艾黛爾賈特皺眉，開始不耐煩。  
“我睡！謝謝，艾爾。”  
艾黛爾賈特沒再說話，默默挪位給帝彌托利，抱著熊蓋上棉被側身躺下。  
帝彌托利緊張地咽了下口水，不由自主躡手躡腳走到床邊，仔細聞過沒有奇怪的體味才鑽進被窩躺好。他實在不敢動，調整呼吸盡量降低鼻息製造的聲響，今晚是否能睡著還是個謎。  
只要想到此刻正和艾爾同床共枕，大腦擅自亢奮得無法冷靜。明明之前已經習慣了的洗髮精與沐浴乳的香氣突然強烈得不可抗拒，仿佛叫囂著主人壓倒性的存在感。他能聽見自己劇烈的心跳聲，儘管努力保持理性，儘管不是故意的，可下身更是誠實。思前想後，鼓起勇氣，帝彌托利終於翻個身，與艾黛爾賈特背對背，掩飾自己所有生理反應，但願她什麼都沒察覺。  
不知過了多久，艾黛爾賈特完全沒動靜，以為她已經睡著的帝彌托利好不容易放鬆一點，卻在此時她翻了身，帝彌托利感覺到什麼抵住他後背，從那個位置傳來她的體溫。帝彌托利反射性地僵住，屏著呼吸。艾黛爾賈特的舉動立即令他的努力付諸流水，冷卻的頭腦再度熱血沸騰。  
“艾爾？”  
試探性輕聲問，然而沒得到回答。以最小幅度移動身體，扭過頭看她，發現艾黛爾賈特依然抱著熊，只有額頭貼到他背部，因此看不到她的臉。既然沒有動，猜測她已睡著。帝彌托利在內心偷偷歎氣，閉上眼。  
他不記得自己最後是怎麼入眠的，大概是藥效帶來強力的睏意。  
久違地做了普通的夢。  
他和艾爾在帕特麗西雅的宅邸玩累了，兩個人爬上床午睡。感受到有人給他們蓋好被子，在夢境中的第三視覺能清晰地看見是帕特麗西雅，和藹慈愛地溫柔注視著他們。  
醒來時還隱約記得夢的內容的帝彌托利擁有了一個珍貴的好心情清晨。  
懶洋洋坐起來伸懶腰時才想起艾黛爾賈特睡在旁邊，事到如今才不好意思起來。為了不吵醒依然熟睡的她，帝彌托利悄悄下床，幫她掖好被子，不自覺嘴角勾淺淺微笑。雖然想盡可能久地欣賞艾黛爾賈特安穩的睡顏，可到了不得不回自己房間洗漱準備出門的時間。為什麼今日不是休息日，在心裡抱怨的帝彌托利，不情願地躡手躡腳離開。

“你和公主殿下發展到哪一步了？”  
“哈？”  
被希爾凡沒由來地拋出一個問題，帝彌托利差點以為聽錯，停下翻文件的手抬頭一臉迷惑看向他。  
“我說你和艾黛爾賈特。”  
“希爾凡，你好像是來報告工作而不是打探我的私生活的吧？注意下場合好嗎，現在還是工作中。”  
“唉，這裡只有我和你，又沒別人。別那麼嚴肅嘛。”希爾凡不以為意。  
杜篤被帝彌托利分配了需要外出完成的任務，所以此時辦公室只有他們兩人。  
帝彌托利對希爾凡翻了個白眼，決定忽略他，低頭繼續看文件。  
“別不好意思嘛，又不是小孩子了。我可是聽杜篤說過你每晚都在艾黛爾賈特房間過夜。”  
“……那只是因為艾黛爾賈特身體不好，突發情況很多，我不放心而已。總之你所能胡思亂想的內容一概沒有。”  
“嗯呵……”希爾凡露出意味深長的笑容，臉上寫著“別裝了”。  
“你為什麼笑得那麼惡心？”  
“陛下，大家都是男人，真的沒必要在我面前偽裝。我們認識多少年了，你對你那位公主殿下的執著是有目共睹的。‘沒有’只代表‘還沒有’，你敢向女神發誓你沒想過？”  
“…………………………”  
“別露出那麼恐怖的表情嘛，我只是作為老友表達一下關心。”  
希爾凡無視帝彌托利難看的臉色，從沙發上起來走到他辦公桌前，從褲袋裡拿了些“東西”放到他面前。一瞬間，帝彌托利變得如快發難的獅子般，要是眼神能殺人，希爾凡已經死了一萬次。但在他要說話前，希爾凡搶先了話語權。  
“或許有些多餘，但這是我的小小心意。我是真的擔心你們，陛下也是大人，相信會顧慮周全的。可畢竟孤男寡女乾柴烈火的，萬一擦出什麼火花卻什麼都沒準備不是很煞風景嗎。公主殿下身體不好，謹慎為上。不用謝我，工作也報告完了，先撤。”  
希爾凡留下句“下次告訴我好消息”就迅速閃人，不給帝彌托利留向他發火的機會。  
無論過多少年，希爾凡還是那麼不像話，帝彌托利重重嘆氣，盤算之後再給他安排個苦差作懲罰，現在先把他留下的物品收起來免得被其他會進來的人看到。到底不是該在辦公室出現的玩意，比起隨手塞到櫃筒，帝彌托利選擇放進自己的口袋。  
帝彌托利想提早完成工作親自出王宮選要送給艾黛爾賈特的髮飾，可他的眼罩過於具有標誌性，馬上就會被發現身份。不能隨意走在大街上實在很不自由，申請一份商品圖鑑也不太現實，為了避免過於招搖，只好拘束點坐馬車到商店後門進店。  
關於時尚流行之類雖然瞭解不多，但作為國王需要至少限度掌握上到當下對經濟有影響力的商家下到群臣茶餘飯後的流行趨勢與談資等情報。無論購買任何物品，不熟門路時總會依靠大眾選擇，因此帝彌托利選了人氣最高種類齊全的百貨商店。該店不僅有親民級商品，也有面向擁有身份地位與資產的顧客而生產的高級精品。  
避開人群從後門員工通道進店的帝彌托利直接被帶到高檔區，順帶一提，他姑且用的是給自己買東西的藉口。老實講，要不是親身體驗，他都沒能想到僅僅是髮帶，也能被商家研究出千奇百樣的方法來賺錢。姑且是管理層帶著最優秀的該部門員工出面推銷，在帝彌托利才看了不知道有沒五分鐘的時間裡，就已經聽到滔滔不絕的介紹與宣傳，至於他聽進去多少，是個謎。店家想做他這個大客戶生意的心情是充分理解了，可惜弄巧成拙，長篇大論的演講對他沒有吸引力，於是請店員暫時安靜讓他一個人慢慢看。  
色彩繽紛琳琅滿目的髮帶中，果然還是紫色最適合艾爾，帝彌托利在心裡自言自語，腦海浮現出士官學校時代，艾黛爾賈特甩著飄逸的銀髮在他面前走過，那一抹紫是唯一鮮明亮麗的點綴。  
光是「紫」就已經被分出多樣的色號、材料和設計，每種都獨一無二難以割捨。如果真的是給自己買東西，根本不用煩惱，甚至不會特地跑出來找這種怎樣都無所謂的物品，在王宮內能找到什麼就用什麼，能發揮功能就行。可一邊拿著不同的髮帶對比，一邊想像著艾黛爾賈特佩戴時的情景，就連煩惱都變得令人愉悅。  
選擇困難的解決方案就是不選，全買。  
店家在帝彌托利拿出現金支付時簡直笑逐顏開。自此貴族制度被取締，原本屬於貴族的購物方式也一同被廢除，禁止賒款模式，要求原貴族支付超前消費的欠款。然而還是有些原貴族階級的人改制後會為擺架子強行要求維持舊習難為商人，導致商人看見現金結數的貴客都特別開心。通過此行，意外發現這個並沒被報告的問題，這不僅是經濟問題，更暴露了階級不良風氣，是他最想整頓的部分。回王宮路上，帝彌托利無瑕欣賞風景，考慮派人著手調查的安排。  
黑夜隨著冬季將近的腳步來得越來越早，帝彌托利回到宮內時離晚餐還有很長一段空閒。他按習慣先回房自我整理，卻發現他的房間有先客。國王的房間一般除了固定打掃時間禁止他人進入，只有一個人例外，守門的侍衛會放任其自由出入。  
艾黛爾賈特在床中央熟睡蜷縮著像隻小貓。看到這個場景的帝彌托利不由得微笑起來，忘記剛才還揮之不去的工作煩惱。  
帝彌托利脫下外套掛在門後，放輕腳步走到床邊幫艾黛爾賈特蓋好被子、將今日份的熊放在她睜眼就能看到的位置，從衣櫃裡抽出換洗衣服就進了浴室。  
等他出來時，艾黛爾賈特已經睡醒，坐了起來抱住熊，望向帝彌托利，臉上似乎寫滿不悅。  
“艾爾你醒啦。”帝彌托利邊擦頭髮邊問。  
“好遲。”  
“我覺得和平時差不多？”  
“你回來好遲，我都睡著了。”  
“艾爾在等我嗎？抱歉，稍微外出了下。”  
帝彌托利沒想過艾黛爾賈特會等他，他一直覺得她是完全不在意他什麼時候出現。要是知道她在等，就不會選擇今日出門了。只是，知道她會期待他回來這個事實令他喜出望外。順著話題，他將放在桌上的髮帶送給她。  
“你很久以前會綁頭髮，不知道現在的你還喜不喜歡。”  
艾黛爾賈特接過禮品袋，打開時表情瞬間明亮起來，之前的不滿已不見蹤影。  
“這個，還有熊，謝謝了。”艾黛爾賈特拆了包裝，拿著髮帶下床跑到鏡子前整理頭髮。  
帝彌托利看她立即就用上，很是開心，笑意漸濃。  
“艾爾，今日身體如何？怎麼突然心血來潮來我房間，梅爾賽德斯知道嗎？”  
“勉強吧，所以梅爾賽德斯不讓我出去，說風大。碰巧集中不了精神，就跟她說來你這裡看有什麼新鮮的，誰知道什麼都沒有。”  
“抱歉，令你失望了。”  
帝彌托利將重要物品都鎖在書房，睡房只有無關緊要的擺設，就跟他本人一樣單調又乏味。  
“真的很失望。”  
艾黛爾賈特漫不經心嘟囔著，手上編著頭髮。  
其實並不毫無收穫，她在帝彌托利某個不起眼的衣櫃深處發現幾個陳舊木箱，打開後找到一些棋牌。不過這類遊戲至少兩人參與才會有趣，比起直接拿走和梅爾塞德斯玩，她覺得還是要先跟持有者說才妥當。反正帝彌托利回來會到她那待著，所以艾黛爾賈特想不如等他一起玩。誰知偏偏是今日遲歸，她等得無聊不知不覺睡著。  
“這是我在你房間找到的，今晚我們就玩這個吧。”  
她將發現的“寶藏”在帝彌托利面前秀出來，然後看見他露出十分意外的表情。  
“……”  
“怎麼了？”  
“我都快忘了原來房間裡還有這種東西。”  
“怎麼會有人不記得自己房間放了什麼？不過真的藏得挺隱蔽。”  
“因為這原本是我父親的房間，我近兩年才開始使用。”  
“哦。”  
艾黛爾賈特反應平淡，明顯對此不太感興趣。她不知道這些遊戲其實在帝彌托利與藍貝爾的親子回憶中扮演著重要角色。  
每當看見這些物品，帝彌托利就會觸景傷情，因此以前他幾乎不再進這間房，正式搬來已經是戰後。為了放下過去，帝彌托利將曾承載著他童年一部分快樂的事物都收起，沒想到那麼隨便地就被同樣代表著他最美記憶的【艾爾】翻出來。  
也好，可能女神想讓他不再逃避吧。他想藉此機會認真面對，一定不會再像以前那般痛苦。因為有艾爾在。  
眼前的艾爾表情看起來純真無邪，丁香紫的雙眸宛如一汪清泉般澄澈，倒映著已長大成人的帝彌托利。或許她會失憶也是女神的指引，於她於他，都比記得更好。  
“還沒到時間吃晚飯，現在先玩一下？”帝彌托利指著桌上的棋盤提議。  
不得不說，即使重頭來學，艾黛爾賈特依然很擅長這類策略型遊戲。在帝彌托利連敗好幾盤後，杜篤來敲門提醒開飯。然後艾黛爾賈特在餐桌上沾沾自喜講起自己戰績，和莉絲提雅一同嘲笑帝彌托利。  
用餐過後，五人在大廳開起了多人遊戲模式，平時安靜的宮殿難得熱鬧。艾黛爾賈特與莉絲提雅強強聯手，打得帝彌托利、梅爾塞德斯和杜篤三人組落花流水。  
由於是禮拜尾，所有人第二日都休息，於是很放鬆地玩到半夜才散場。帝彌托利提議莉絲提雅留下過夜，第二日一起用餐。莉絲提雅覺得這主意不錯，不過拒絕了睡客房，要求和艾黛爾賈特同床。艾黛爾賈特表示沒有異議。大家互道晚安各自回房，宮殿沒多久就熄燈回歸靜寂。  
“我睡你房會不會打攪到你？我知道你睡不好，所以如果不方便的話，不用勉強，我可以去客房。”莉絲提雅一邊幫艾黛爾賈特關門一邊問道。  
“沒有，反正即使莉絲提雅不來，帝彌托利也會來。不如說我還挺期待你留宿，感覺好新鮮，我很高興。”  
“是嗎，你不介意那就好。”莉絲提雅有點害羞地移開視線，“不過帝彌托利那傢夥還是一如既往對你糾纏不休，他真的沒妨礙你睡覺嗎？我嚴重懷疑。”  
“剛開始時確實有點顧忌，不過習慣之後反而會覺得安心。每當半夜從噩夢中驚醒，四周圍漆黑又安靜得恐怖，但只要知道離我不遠處有個會關心我的人在，就能很快冷靜下來。有很多次，他都很溫柔有耐性地安撫驚慌失措的我，所以他在的時候我會睡得比較好。”  
“看來不用我擔心，挺好的。”  
莉絲提雅若有所思沉默片刻後，向艾黛爾賈特借了換洗衣服進了浴室。  
艾黛爾賈特坐在書桌前，從櫃筒拿出筆記本。除了白天畫畫塗鴉以外，她會在睡前寫日記，而帝彌托利很識趣地不會在這種時候打擾她。  
她總有預感，終有一日，像現在這種不含雜質的無聊、平淡、快樂、舒適都會離她遠去，可能因為身體惡化，或是恢復被封印的記憶。那時再回想起不記得一切時的日子，感受肯定會變得截然不同，因此她想要記錄這個一無所知的自己所擁有的奢侈並單純的心情。  
洗完澡，莉絲提雅鑽進被窩坐到艾黛爾賈特旁邊。  
“艾黛爾賈特，你記憶有恢復嗎？”  
“除了偶爾噩夢出現的片段，什麼都沒想起來。”艾黛爾賈特搖頭否認。  
“你自己想要想起嗎？”  
“……我的直覺告訴我或許忘了是好事。”  
“就是這樣，別想那麼多。夜深了，睡覺吧。”  
“晚安，莉絲提雅。”  
艾黛爾賈特和莉絲提雅的睡眠質量很久沒這麼高了，一夜無夢直到午前才醒來。各自洗漱後，莉絲提雅主動提議幫艾黛爾賈特梳頭髮。  
“之前帝彌托利也幫我梳頭，笨手笨腳的，痛死我了。”  
“那傢夥，因為紋章的影響，力道不知輕重，讀書時期弄壞了很多武器呢。幫女孩子梳頭這種事一看就從沒做過。”  
“對對，被我說了之後注意多了，從鏡子裡看他手忙腳亂的樣子真是有趣。”  
“哈哈，想象到了他那個滑稽的樣子。”  
莉絲提雅每一下都梳得很細心，連她都沒注意到自己不由自主地微笑起來。  
“以前你也會偶爾幫我梳頭，我一直都想也為你梳一次。”  
“這樣啊。以前的我是個怎樣的人？當然如果說帝彌托利允許的部分就可以了。”  
“我才不是因為帝彌托利才不說的。你和我還有帝彌托利，都是在學校認識的，只不過我跟他完全不熟。要不是你主動找我，可能也不會有什麼交集。表面上的你自信又強大，雖然看起來或許有點難以接近，但相處下來就會知道你很溫柔。我真的很高興能和你成為朋友。”  
“……莉絲提雅，我會不會很過分啊，明明是我們之間重要的回憶，但我卻忘記了。對不起。”  
“沒什麼好道歉的，艾黛爾賈特只要在意自己的事就可以了。我一點都不在意，何況我們不又再一次成為朋友了嗎。”莉絲提雅從艾黛爾賈特背後抱住她，雙手環到她腰間。  
兩個女孩相視而笑。  
“對了，這個髮帶，是你自己要的嗎？之前沒見你用過。”  
“是帝彌托利昨天送給我的。”  
“那傢夥……帝彌托利有沒再逼你恢復記憶？有什麼不開心的絕對要跟我說哦，我永遠都是站在你這邊的！”  
“謝謝你，莉絲提雅。沒有了，我感覺到最近他沒用那種帶有期待的眼神而是好好正視現在的我了。這個髮帶怎麼了嗎？”  
“我們還在學校讀書的時候，你每天都會用紫色髮帶。我就懷疑帝彌托利想利用髮帶刺激你。看來是我想多了。”  
“那時的我梳的什麼髮型？我突然好奇，莉絲提雅你幫我還原一下？”  
“沒問題。我也好奇帝彌托利看到時的反應。”莉絲提雅笑得很陰險。


	7. Chapter7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no talent in writing a porn.
> 
> Dimitri: I love EI forever.

Chapter7

等莉絲緹亞和艾黛爾賈特慢吞吞地終於願意從房間出來，帝彌托利和其他人早已坐在餐桌邊準備享用早點。今日梅爾賽德司之所以沒去敲門叫她們起床是昨晚說好的要讓她們睡到自然醒，在主動出來前都不許打擾。  
餐廳門被打開時，帝彌托利第一個去看。結果是莉絲緹亞先進來，督了他一眼無言地表示【你的小心思我一清二楚】。等被精心打扮過的艾黛爾賈特隨後入座，明顯帝彌托利的反應很直觀地動搖，但他沒對此有過度表現只是讓大家都開始用餐。  
“艾黛爾賈特小姐今天也換了髮型啊，是和昨晚不同的緞帶呢，都很漂亮哦。”是梅爾賽德司第一個開口，她微笑著說。  
“是我幫艾黛爾賈特梳的哦。”莉絲緹亞對自己的“傑作”甚是驕傲，“昨晚我們聊起還在士官學校時的事，她說不知道以前的自己是怎樣的，於是我就提議幫她還原一下當時的髮型。  
“呼呼，確實很令人懷念的造型。雖然我們和艾黛爾賈特都不同班，但還是印象很深刻，你說對嗎，帝彌托利？”  
因為男性隨意評論女性外表是十分不禮貌的行為，梅爾賽德司率先打開這個話題然後自然地拋給肯定很想說話的帝彌托利讓他能順理成章接下去。  
“嗯、嗯。雖然過了很多年，但這個髮型還是很適合你，艾黛爾賈特。”帝彌托利露出可疑的腼腆微笑。  
從一開始就默默觀察著帝彌托利的莉絲緹亞對結果很滿意，給了他一個意味深長的眼神，可以看到他的臉很快就浮現出了點粉色。  
用完餐，艾黛爾賈特在莉絲緹亞和梅爾賽德司監督下服過藥，提出要為她們畫肖像畫就回到了房內，將帝彌托利拒之門外直到午飯時間。  
等午後艾黛爾賈特的兩幅畫都基本成型，三個女人開起了茶會。帝彌托利照樣沒份參與，於是他只好將自己關在房內想辦法消磨這難熬的下午。明明是休閒的假日，他卻覺得完全沒有放假的感覺，都怪莉絲緹亞實在太壞心。  
幸好莉絲緹亞吃完晚飯後說要回家沒有要求留宿二連，帝彌托利立即命人安排馬車與護衛送她。而梅爾賽德司則是很會看空氣地幫艾黛爾賈特做過體檢就敲響帝彌托利房門，交代“之後就交給你了，帝彌托利”道晚安回房。  
正當帝彌托利準備收拾東西再去艾黛爾賈特房間時，又有人敲他房門。本來以為會是杜篤有什麼事，出乎他意料來者是艾黛爾賈特，她抱著平時喜歡摟著睡覺的熊仰視著帝彌托利。由於身高差距懸殊，在帝彌托利的視覺看來她突然更像小孩子，殘留著他熟悉的記憶中的艾爾的面影。  
“你傻站著做什麼？麻煩讓路。”明明艾黛爾賈特是請求的一方，語氣卻像她才是房間的主人。  
帝彌托利馬上移步讓她進來然後關上門。  
“艾爾怎麼了？我正打算去你房間呢。”  
“我就知道你一定要來，但我今晚要在你房間睡，所以為了免得你白走一趟，我自己先過來了。”  
“我是沒問題，不過真稀奇，是你房間有什麼嗎？”  
“沒什麼特別的，單純睡膩了，想追求點新鮮感。”  
她邊說著邊爬上床自己蓋好被子。已經洗漱好的帝彌托利也加入她。兩人貼著手臂背靠枕頭坐著。  
“今天早上的髮型……你和莉絲緹亞昨晚聊了什麼嗎？”  
“莉絲緹亞看到我綁了你送我的絲帶，就說起我在學校的形象。我有點好奇那時候的自己。早上就拜託她，她說你一定會有反應，之後跟我說她目的達到了。”  
“難怪她那樣饒有興趣地打量我。”  
“我現在和學生時期差距大嗎？”  
“啊啊，變得更成熟……更漂亮了……”果然要說這種話還是很害羞，帝彌托利對半天才擠出這麼一句的自己很失望。要是這方面能有希爾凡一半就好了，那樣肯定能自然說出令艾爾更開心的話。  
“真的嗎？”  
“真的……艾爾？！”  
帝彌托利吃驚地看著艾黛爾賈特放下手中的熊，慢慢爬到他身上，跨坐在他腰間，一對纖纖玉手輕輕貼上他的胸膛，居高臨下地注視他的眼睛。  
對上她那如紫水晶般晶瑩的眼眸，帝彌托利無法逃離。艾黛爾賈特那玩味的似是別有深意的眼神，將他步步緊逼，最後他整個人已經只能躺下，後背緊貼床單，能聽到床墊發出裡面彈簧被擠壓的聲響。  
“艾爾？”他不由自主低聲再度詢問，無意識害怕打破這種瀰漫著兩人間曖昧的氣氛。  
艾黛爾賈特的其中一隻手掌伏在他心臟處，她一定能感覺到那不斷加速的鼓動。可是她什麼都沒說，讓自己趴在帝彌托利身上，靜靜地聆聽他的心跳，她感覺能令自己安下心來。  
“我不想睡覺。昨晚吃過藥睡下，中途突然驚醒，滿頭大汗。感覺真的很疲勞。”  
帝彌托利伸手安慰般地撫摸她的頭，無言地表示理解，他何嘗不是經常受噩夢困擾。面對這無孔不入的敵人，即使能夠互相作伴，還是有不得不分別面對自己的苦惱的時候，她們兩人都如同孤軍作戰。  
至少，在清醒的時候擁有彼此。  
不知過了多久，艾黛爾賈特又坐了起來。這次，她的右手撫上帝彌托利的臉，閉上雙眼俯下身去親吻他。  
面對唇上突如其來的柔軟觸感，帝彌托利不知所措，甚至雙手不知道放哪裡好，只能任由艾黛爾賈特單方面擺佈。很快地，重新意識到她身體的觸感，她的氣息佔據了他的嗅覺，她壓倒性的存在感支配了他的意識，喚醒了那暫時沉睡的強烈慾望。然後，他開始積極地回應她的吻，主動用舌頭撬開她的唇瓣毫無顧忌地大肆入侵，雙臂緊緊環繞她，控制著力度輕壓她的背，讓她更緊密地貼著他，好令觸覺盡可能地去感受她的身體。  
大腦輕飄飄，熱量不斷向腹下集中。在變換親吻姿勢的時候，來自艾爾甜美熾熱的吐息快要將他麻痺，已經不能滿足隔著衣物的觸摸，將裙擺扶到她的腰間，手掌摩挲著她背部的肌膚，連他自己都沒注意到無意識地用下體向上摩擦她的大腿尋求更多刺激。  
“艾爾……艾爾……”  
這是真實的嗎？  
自己正在與艾爾接吻。  
不夠。  
不夠。  
不夠。  
還想要更多。  
艾爾。  
和艾爾分離的十數年，如果全部都是假的多好。  
父親和繼母都沒死，古廉還活著，那個驕傲又可愛的俘虜了他的心的女孩，不用再過拘束的日子，能夠無病無痛平安幸福地長大。  
然後，然後，他可以在士官學校與她重逢的時候表達對她的愛意。  
艾爾會願意接受嗎？要是她拒絕了怎麼辦？  
那就問問父親當初是怎樣討繼母的歡心。  
那就問問繼母女孩子都喜歡什麼。  
如果能夠兩情相悅，如果艾爾不想和他去法嘉斯，那他可以想辦法跟她去阿德刺斯忒亞。例如父親和繼母有了孩子，或是不通過世襲另立繼承人。  
他其實很有自知之明，比起國王，自己其實更適合成為騎士。他想成為艾爾的騎士，能守護心愛的女孩，多麼浪漫。  
艾爾一定也喜歡他，所以現在才能像這樣和她接吻。  
帝彌托利想艾爾這樣趴著的姿勢應該很不舒服，於是小心翼翼地側身讓她能躺下，自己覆到她身上。  
“艾爾……”  
帝彌托利左手撫上艾黛爾賈特側臉，右手用手肘支撐同時手指能擺弄她的頭髮。目光相接，他只顧欣賞艾爾的表情，沒能注意到她濕潤的眼眸的倒影裡意亂情迷的自己。快要被情慾支配的他沒有閒心再忍耐，迫不及待地用比之前還激烈的吻再度品嘗艾爾的唇。  
儘管看似有點性急，但帝彌托利其實有用心留意艾黛爾賈特的反應，試探著哪些舉動能被接受。她沒有表示抗拒，張開小嘴邀請他入內。在他的手伸進她衣內時也僅僅是微微顫抖，同時像是渴求更多的觸碰而摟住他的頸，等他從慌亂中反應過來不再顧忌去探索她的身體時，她才心滿意足地重新將注意力放回接吻上。  
自從艾黛爾賈特輸了安巴爾一戰，昏睡後醒來至今都沒再鍛煉，原本結實的肌肉早就鬆弛下來，又因為紋章帶來的負擔無法有效吸收食物帶來的營養導致顯得瘦削，然而那獨有的柔軟還是令毫無女性經驗的帝彌托利對男女間生理上的差距感到驚訝。他寬大的手掌能夠輕鬆包覆住艾爾單邊的乳房或臀部，他甚至害怕自己滿是繭粗糙的手會不會令她不適。  
他喜歡吻她的頸部、鎖骨和胸口，會輕咬她的肌膚，又用唇留下一個個紅印。  
“……唔嗚……你的頭髮弄得我脖子好癢……”她皺眉抱怨道。  
“抱歉，我明天就去剪短。”  
帝彌托利很久沒認真剪過頭髮，每次都用剃髮刀自己隨意修修，完全沒有身為國王最好像曾經的自己那樣保持整潔髮型的自覺。這是在離開學校瘋狂復仇養成的壞習慣，雖然那時甚至不會特意搞把剃髮刀，直接用死在自己手上的人身上的匕首之類的武器處理。  
直到這時候被艾爾嫌棄，他才意識到大概艾爾看他亂七八糟的儀容不順眼很久卻不知為何沒明說的可能。  
好尷尬……  
偏偏是氣氛這麼好的時候！  
為了掩飾自己的羞恥，帝彌托利吻她的耳垂轉移注意力。他觀察著艾爾每一個神情，很快地，就能發現她喜歡怎樣的愛撫。在他舔著她其中一邊的蓓蕾時，要用手指關節背部輕刮另一邊的乳廓，那她就會欣喜得顫抖。他想仔細品嘗她身體每個部位，每個角落，全部都認真撫慰。  
“我可以脫掉你的睡裙嗎？”帝彌托利停下動作，在她耳邊低語，裝作不經意地對著她耳垂吐息。  
看吧，這樣她就會不由自主地用手指抓緊床單，自己拱起腰，大腿慾求不滿地摩擦。  
得到她點頭應允，帝彌托利將她雙臂舉過頭上，將已經被拉到胸口皺成一團的裙子直接推到腕部再拿下來隨意扔到一邊。  
他像是想要撫平那些她身上早已愈合的傷般，全心全意地吻著每一道疤痕。  
這才親到小腹，艾黛爾賈特就開始有些不耐煩，雙腿不安分地扭動。在沒耐心的小貓咪不高興之前，只能先放棄自己的樂趣去把她哄好。  
再一次詢問得到肯定回答後，帝彌托利用手指緩緩將勾下艾爾的內褲，努力想要表現得自然不讓她發現自己的手其實在發抖。將兩鬢的頭髮別到耳後，他調整自己的位置，打開她的雙腿，埋首去舔那最隱蔽的私處。  
她已經很濕了，在他舌頭的刺激下更像汩汩而出的湧泉。對幾乎被性慾支配的帝彌托利而言，她的愛液似是芳香四溢的甘露，令他渴求更多。  
“……嗚嗚……上面一點……”  
聽從她的指示，找到了她最為敏感的已經腫脹堅挺的突起處，先是用嘴唇配合著舌頭加以刺激。  
他很快地就找到技巧，能聽到她呼吸越來越急促，伴隨有意識壓抑著的呻吟。從她不由自主大幅度擺動的大腿判斷她可能快到極限，想聽到她更多可愛的啼叫，帝彌托利用手固定住她的腿不給她亂動妨礙自己，然後更為賣力地取悅她。  
“啊啊……！”  
在高潮的瞬間，她的花蜜直接漏到了床單。  
他不知道其實快感還會持續，在完全退卻前還可以堅持一陣，所以他立即起來欣賞她現在的表情。  
艾黛爾賈特的臉在馨黃的燈光下顯得分外妖艷嫵媚，平時有點蒼白的雙頰此時染上了胭脂紅。  
他真的覺得這樣的艾爾非常可愛，能夠欣賞到從來沒見過的表情，他的內心得到極大滿足。  
可是也僅僅只是精神上，他的身體則是完全相反地處於急需發洩的狀態，早已硬直的下身頂得脹痛。  
眼前面臨兩個選項，一是和艾爾溫存片刻再去浴室自己處理，二是試探艾爾的態度決定要不要繼續。  
猶豫數秒，帝彌托利選了前者。他用手指撥開艾黛爾賈特散亂的前髪，吻了她額頭一下，打算下床。可正當他才準備起來，卻被她拉住手腕。  
“……我想去下洗手間，馬上回來。”  
“你是要去解決這個嗎？”艾黛爾賈特指著他撐起了褲襠道。  
被這麼直白地問，他也是會害羞的。這下連帝彌托利的臉變成和她一樣的顏色，只好無言地點點頭，希望艾爾暫時放過他。  
“如果只是這樣的話，我來幫你吧。”  
“咦……？”  
“我是說，我想繼續。”  
“……繼續？”  
艾爾真的知道自己在說什麼嗎？這個繼續是有幾個意思？要怎麼個繼續法？  
艾黛爾賈特見他似乎詫異得傻傻地看著她沒回答，於是她就接著主動出擊。她就那樣保持著裸露狀態也從被窩爬出來，手臂環住帝彌托利的腰抱著他，用無辜的眼神仰視著他。  
“你不願意嗎？我不管，我還不夠，你必須想辦法滿足我。”  
“艾爾……你確定嗎？”  
她伸出小手輕輕放到他股間，用幾乎要摧毀他理智的語氣誘惑道，“我想要你。”  
艾爾需要他。  
她的這句話宛如咒語，瞬間就令他頭暈目眩，亢奮得飄飄然，被她觸摸的部位明顯完全被喚醒，身癢難耐。  
一無是處的他，永遠無法在她需要的時候出現的廢物。可就算這樣的自己也能被她渴求一剎那，帝彌托利也覺得找到了自己生命的價值。  
“……那好，我準備一下。”  
帝彌托利迅速下床急忙跑向房間裡的其中一個衣櫃，翻找一個很隱蔽的暗格。那裡面放著之前希爾凡給他的【物品】，而且還很齊全，他從來沒想過居然會有派上用場的一日。  
回來的時候，他迫不及待地將她推倒。  
“艾爾，現在反悔還來得及。我們……等你恢復記憶後，你可能會後悔的。我不想你後悔。”  
他感到害怕。可能此刻確實性慾佔上風，無論是他還是艾爾。不過萬一，等她記起了一切，覺得他趁虛而入，變得討厭他了怎麼辦。  
自己是值得被記恨的，帝彌托利打從心裡這麼認為，正因此才不想雪上加霜進一步傷害她。或許不是為了她，僅僅是為了能令自己心裡好過。  
“……恢復記憶的我會怎麼想，那都是現在的我不可能知道的事。”艾黛爾賈特用雙手捧著他的臉，“我只清楚，這一刻的我想要你。”  
她又重申了一次。已經沒有需要顧慮的了。  
帝彌托利性急地脫掉上衣，接著是褲子。他有注意到艾黛爾賈特好奇地盯著他的舉動，強忍住害羞地繼續。結果等他將全身暴露在她面前時，發現她在看到他的私處不自覺地瞪大了寫滿驚訝的眼睛時，更是讓他不好意思得想拿被子擋住自己。  
可他還是想艾爾看他，艾爾這時只會看著他，只能看到他。  
頂著她的視線，竭盡全力保持面不改色從容不迫的表現做好最後的準備工作，他調整好位置，握住自己暫時放到艾黛爾賈特肚皮上，他的那個和她的纖細的腰身對比下頓時顯得碩大無比。再一次明確感受到艾爾和他的體型懸殊差距。  
他還記得他們在一起的一年，他和她差不多高，肌肉也沒比她發達多少。在士官學校重逢時，他已比她高出一個頭，肩膀也更寬闊。再來是五年間，她還是沒太大變化，而現在的他和她比較，簡直如同巨人。  
艾爾真的好嬌小，好可愛。  
能夠輕易地將她整個抱住。這是小時候的他完全想象不到的事。  
艾黛爾賈特看他突然一個人傻笑，十分詭異，皺起眉頭。  
“你笑什麼？”  
“啊……沒有，只是覺得艾爾你好美。”  
面對猝不及防的讚美，艾黛爾賈特覺得自己臉好像燒了起來，匆忙移開視線掩飾。  
“不要一直盯著看……你還不繼續嗎？”  
“抱歉……”  
帝彌托利實在太緊張了，故作冷靜不太有效果，該抖的手還是會抖。他雖然知道應該放進哪裡，可怎麼去放卻一無所知。用手指試探她依然濕滑的蜜穴，猶豫再三終於試圖將自己推入。可他還只能在穴口處流連還沒能進去一點，就聽到艾爾吃痛咬牙的叫聲。  
“怎麼了艾爾？！”  
“……好痛……”  
“是嗎？！對不起！可能我太粗暴了，我慢慢來。”  
因為害怕再弄痛艾爾， 他的手更抖了，也不敢用力。無論多緩慢和小心，艾爾還是叫痛，嘗試了半天依然絲毫沒進展。  
他確實是很沮喪，卻沒能阻擋依然挺立的自己那裡的熱情，現在難受得要死，它簡直恨不得能忽視艾黛爾賈特的感受直接衝撞入去，可他的理智抑制住了野蠻的本能。  
“艾爾，不如不要繼續了，我太笨了怎麼也做不好，我不想你痛。”  
“……沒關係，再試一次。”  
“你確定嗎？其實也不一定要進去才行，我想別的辦法滿足你好嗎……？”  
“你要是真想滿足我那就努力進去吧。”  
在艾黛爾賈特的再三堅持下，帝彌托利不安地握住自己再度挑戰。然而當僅僅稍微探入些許便聽到艾爾痛得大叫時，他馬上停下連忙將她抱進懷裡焦急地像哄小孩般不斷輕摸她後腦勺安撫她。  
“對不起，我不做了。”  
“你不用管我的反應，你的身體想你怎樣，你就怎樣做就好。”  
“那好，我要到此為止。”  
“可你這裡不是這麼說的？”  
她漫不經心的打趣令他懊惱，明明是為了她好，為什麼她要這麼頑固。  
“我不明白為什麼你要堅持，我想怎樣那是我的事，你為什麼就不肯尊重我的意志？難不成在這種事上你也要跟我慪氣、要贏、要我屈服才甘心嗎？”  
“……”  
“為什麼你就不願意聽我一次呢？你總是這樣。我只是不想你痛，不想傷害你，不想在你對我的記憶中再烙下無法忘懷的痛楚。我不想傷害你的人是我自己……”連帝彌托利都沒料到他一激動，情緒就隨著眼淚潰堤。  
“我真的受夠了。我和你為什麼非得要互相傷害？我不要，我不想。什麼大義，什麼為了國家，為了人民，背負著這些所謂正當理由去理所當然地傷害你，我的心幾乎要被撕裂了。可我不能令大家失望，尤其是艾爾你期望我能堅持我認為正確的路，我不想令你失望……”  
“我以為，只要我按你接受的方式贏了你，就能得到我想要的。我還是那麼天真，我早該知道的，不，其實我早就知道，你絕對不會接受我伸出的手，絕不會如我所願。可我正是愛著這樣的你，那一日，或許我希望的不是勝利。或許我真正渴求是能死在你手上，那我就再也不用強逼自己與你刀劍相向……”  
他終於坦白了隱藏已久不被允許訴說的真心。  
帝彌托利知道自己幼稚又脆弱，世界對他而言過於龐大而沉重。他給了自己很多藉口逃避不可實現的願望。如果人死了都能回歸女神蘇諦斯身邊多好，讓僅留在世上他深愛著的艾爾親手殺死他，然後就能順理成章地去見那些在達斯卡死去的他所愛的人們。他可以告訴自己，已經盡力了，死得無怨無悔，誰也不會責怪他，多麼理想的結局。  
可惜他贏了。  
艾爾希望他殺了她。  
他只能回應她的期待。  
本該如此。  
可他，為了他自己，背叛了她。  
這是勝利者應得的，帝彌托利嘗試這麼說服自己，但同時他從五年的瘋狂中回復理性後，已經不再能心安理得地接受這一切。  
旁人難以理解的自虐性強迫行為，只有他能體會的庸人自擾的苦痛。  
虛偽。  
其實再清楚不過，他不是害怕傷害她，而是害怕傷害他自己。  
“帝彌托利，你為什麼總是要沉溺於你一個人的世界裡？我真的好討厭你這個壞習慣。”艾黛爾賈特似是有些生氣。  
“……”  
“你看著我。”  
艾黛爾賈特掙開他的擁抱，用雙手捧著他的臉強迫他與她對視。  
“你平常每日都來找我聊天，但很多時候我覺得你沒有在跟我說話，在我看來你像是自言自語。就如剛才一樣。”  
“艾爾……對不起……”  
“我不需要你的道歉。”  
“壞習慣……我會改的。”  
“要說到做到。”  
“我答應你……你說我自言自語，或許真的是。有很長一段時間，漫長得讓我覺得仿佛這就是一生的時間，我能看見慘死的父親和繼母、還有為了保護我而死去的人的亡靈。他們無處不在，對著我訴說痛苦和怨恨，那時我無法分辨出他們到底是幻覺還是現實，也分不清那些話是他們的心願還是我的妄執。在獨處時，他們的聲音震耳欲聾，我對著他們說話，發誓要為他們復仇……然後，我徹底迷失了自我。後來我終於知道，那些全都是幻覺，然而不知不覺形成自說自話的怪癖延續了下來。艾爾，我好害怕，你知道嗎？”  
“什麼？”  
“我好害怕，你也只是我的幻覺。無意識地把你當然是不真實的，你不存在，我其實早已精神失常，一如既往對著空氣說話。只要黎明一到來，你就會從我眼前消失。”  
他的眼淚奪眶而出，順延而下，沾濕了艾黛爾賈特的手指，流入手心。  
帝彌托利曾經以為，他一生都無法擺脫幻覺，自己必然要和鬼影共存亡，但艾黛爾賈特的存在安撫著他的內心，緩和了他的症狀。  
可是，如果事實並非如此呢？  
如果並不是他的症狀減輕，而僅僅是由一個全新的幻覺取代了原本的呢？  
如果連這溫熱的手，都是他的想象呢？  
他明白讓逝者應該留在過去、存活在記憶裡，唯獨艾爾，他依然奢望著留住。  
敬愛的老師、珍貴的摯友，這些確確實實圍繞著他令他感到安慰的人們，他們都非常重要，同時他打從心裡愛著。  
唯獨艾爾。  
只有艾爾，是這個世界上無可取代的存在。  
她已經被殺死兩次了。  
他所認識的天真無邪的艾爾早已在地牢裡被那些企圖顛覆芙朵拉的幕後黑手們折磨死了，那之後，只有名為艾黛爾賈特的女孩存活下來。然後，連艾黛爾賈特也被他親手殺死了。  
他知道可能他太貪心，可是，慈悲的女神啊，眼前這個既不是艾爾也不再是艾黛爾賈特的女人，請不要殺死她第三次，不要讓他失去唯一心愛的女孩第三次。  
“我是不是幻覺、會不會在黎明時消失，你親自確認不就好了嗎？換一種說法。如果你害怕我是幻覺、害怕我會在黎明時消失，那不就更應該來做所有你想要做的事。”  
艾黛爾賈特用其中一隻手的指尖輕觸帝彌托利的喉嚨，玩味地停留片刻，一點一點地向下擴張侵略範圍，撫上他的男根，用拇指在頂端打轉、按摩，直到它又恢復最初聳立的狀態。  
“在你的幻覺裡，不想對我做這種事嗎？身為幻覺的我，又如何會受傷害？”  
艾黛爾賈特對他微微一笑，讓他想起安巴爾一戰的結尾，她向他心臟擲去短劍之前的笑容。  
美得令人心碎。  
“艾爾……艾爾……艾爾！”  
還記得那個瞬間的痛楚，就如現在的性慾一般強烈，艾黛爾賈特的笑容刺激到了帝彌托利。他迫不及待地撲倒了艾黛爾賈特，用比之前都更為沉重亦更為熾熱的吻回應她，想要在她身上銘刻屬於他的烙印，即使是在天亮時便會消失的魔法。  
等她重新徹底濕潤，得到她的應允後，他再次嘗試進入她。  
艾爾還是眉皺成一團咬緊牙很難受的樣子，可她沒說痛。在帝彌托利心疼得想要退縮時，她張開手臂示意他俯身讓她擁抱。他像隻膽怯得不知所措的小狗般乖乖照做。  
“跟反復出現的噩夢相比，你帶來的這點痛楚根本微不足道。就算只是暫時的，我也想要你幫我忘卻那些揮之不去的噩夢。”  
帝彌托利點點頭，答應了。  
“如果艾爾你痛的話，就盡情咬我好了。”  
艾黛爾賈特承認，在第一眼看見他那粗壯的陰莖時，確實嚇到了。她完全無法想象這樣的東西能放進她的身體。帝彌托利說對了一點，她頑固的好勝心給予她勇氣，同時好奇心也佔了上風。就這樣睡覺的話，不出意料迎接她的也是噩夢罷了。  
很多晚上她半夜會滿額冷汗地驚醒，抱緊了陪睡的熊，靜靜躺在那一動不動。她知道帝彌托利也有和她類似的睡眠問題，而他會選擇去浴室半天不出來，而她裝作還在熟睡，彼此不打擾。  
與其維持虛有其表的睡眠，不如互相撫慰共同度過漫長的夜晚。  
艾黛爾賈特當然知道帝彌托利是以怎樣的目光看她。儘管大家都閉口不提，但她只是失憶又不是傻。她心裡明白帝彌托利很努力地想在她面前維持正人君子的形象，因此必須由她主動邁出那一步。原本今晚只是試探一下，所以當發現他居然有所準備時稍微有點驚訝，但也總比氣氛到了手足無措好，順勢就一路進攻。沒想到用力過猛，把帝彌托利嚇急了。  
果然還是很痛，不過看他慌亂的神情還是挺可愛的。  
“你直接快點進來算了，這樣慢慢來反而更痛。”  
在他推進來時，艾黛爾賈特咬住他的肩膀，有多痛就咬多狠。痛楚直白地傳達給他，反而令他沒那麼大負罪感。帝彌托利的皮膚被咬得留下很深的齒痕皮膚都快要出血，但他只是沉默不語，感受這由她帶來的甜蜜的疼痛，他喜歡艾爾在他身上留下任何標記。而且，她肯定比他更痛。  
“艾爾，我全部進來了。”  
他真的太大了，她覺得下體又漲又痛，不得不說真是不太好的體驗。  
“你先不要動，等適應了就好。”  
“嗯、嗯。”  
為了轉移她的注意力，帝彌托利重新和她接吻。帶有安慰性質的吻，細碎又纏綿，溫吞地感受彼此的存在。他完好的那隻海藍色眼眸裡，翻湧著對她的愛意，她能看得到，也能感受得到。  
習慣了被充滿的感覺後，痛楚亦幾乎消去，她示意他可以慢慢來。很快的，她就覺得不夠了，想追求更強烈的刺激。兩人開始以彼此的節奏配合著找到舒適的韻律。  
“啊……啊……”  
帝彌托利依賴著本能越來越有力地撞向艾爾的最深處，大腦快要被快感淹沒了。被艾爾緊緻的蜜穴包覆還有摩擦的觸感比想象中的舒服太多，他覺得自己快要失控，動作變得更快速，水聲清晰可聞，交合處蜜液漏滿了床單。  
艾爾。  
艾爾。  
艾爾。  
他呢喃著她的暱稱。那是只有除了她的雙親和親密的姐妹兄弟才會叫的小名，而現在這個世界上已經只剩下帝彌托利會這麼稱呼她了。  
獨一無二的，只屬於他的特權。  
“艾爾，我愛你……我愛你，我愛你，艾爾……”  
帝彌托利簡直不敢相信，居然真的能和艾爾做愛。  
他到底想這個多久了？他從一開始就渴求著她，也只渴求過她。  
曾經以為的友情，在青春期到來時才發現不是那麼回事。分開的時候確實想象過無數次與艾爾再見的未來，然而對那時的帝彌托利來說一切都還那麼遙遠、那麼虛無縹緲，他沒想過性幻想的對象會是艾爾。  
喜歡拈花惹草的希爾凡倒是總把女人的話題掛在嘴邊，褲襠那些事會在英谷莉特不在時像炫耀自己受歡迎般誇誇其談，無論朋友想不想聽。菲利克斯每次都拋出一句無聊就轉身走人都不願多留一秒，那希爾凡的目標自然轉向他。他是個完美的討論對象，因為他喜歡艾爾，送短劍的事能被希爾凡打趣一輩子。只要希爾凡想聊女人的話題，必然要拉他下水。  
當他第一次真正強烈地感受性慾襲來時，是那麼不知所措，情不自禁想起那些希爾凡說過的話。  
每次試圖說服自己對艾爾並不是那種下流的慾望時，大腦和身體都會背叛他，會忍不住幻想和艾爾接吻時的感覺，然後下身想得到發洩。  
如果被艾爾知道了朋友會這樣意淫她，該多難過，肯定會覺得他惡心，然後被她討厭。帝彌托利害怕被她討厭，只要一這麼想到，就羞愧難當認為自己罪大惡極，在理性與慾望之間反復糾結。只能不斷地通過練習武術鍛煉自己的意志，暗地向女神懺悔，希望能被原諒。  
可惜越是這樣百般抑制，大腦的犒賞機制發動，反效果便越強。在夜深人靜時更寂寞難耐，睡夢中艾爾的身影出現得越來越頻繁，白天的努力全都化作無用功。  
因知識不足帶來有所限制的幻想，在某日撞見父親與繼母親熱後有了飛躍性質的變化。那日下午他真的只是想去書房找父親問功課，門沒鎖，他理所當然地打開。宮殿的建築都是一等的做工，嚴謹地定期維修，因此不會出現推門時產生明顯的聲響。  
開始帝彌托利聽到繼母的聲音，那是他從未聽過的屬於“女人”的聲音。他還不懂發生什麼事，直到他在拐角處看見他父親的褲子掉在腳邊，裸露著下身趴在繼母身上，繼母也光著雙腿纏到父親的腰間，發出忘我淫靡的呢喃。  
這副光景對當時尚幼的帝彌托利的心靈造成了巨大衝擊。父親和繼母在他還有所有人面前永遠是那麼大方得體，從小教導他要舉止端莊待人有禮，一直將敬愛的雙親當成典範學習的他，從未見過他們這般“不成體統”的模樣。不過他很快就意識到他們在行男女之事，躡手躡腳地偷偷溜出書房關上房門當作什麼都沒發生過。只是自此以後他看見雙親就情不自禁地害羞，對艾爾的幻想中因缺乏知識而空白的部分逐漸被填補起來。  
帝彌托利對繼母懷有罪惡感。一是認為自己看見了不該看到的事，繼母一定不想被偷窺。二是待他如親兒般慈愛的繼母，要是知道他幾乎每晚都以她最愛的女兒作為性幻想與發洩的對象，肯定會覺得難以接受。儘管是打從心底愧疚，依然無法抑制青少年強烈的慾望，不如說這種矛盾心理反而成了催化劑，帶給他欲罷不能的快感。  
另外還有個秘密他從來不敢告訴別人。思春期的女孩比同齡男孩發育成熟更快，在帝彌托利無法想象成長的艾爾到底會怎樣的形象時，他有拿身邊唯一的女孩英谷莉特當作參考對象。他明白這也是對朋友很失禮的想法，明明在希爾凡背著英谷莉特在他面前高談闊論她的外表時，自己是那麼道貌岸然地制止並譴責希爾凡，結果心裡想的是另一套。  
不斷長高開始呈現女性曲線，臉型也逐漸褪去稚氣，健康蛻變為美女的英谷莉特可以說是最適合成為帝彌托利內心虛擬艾爾的藍本。  
原本就很可愛的艾爾，一定也變得很漂亮。忘不了她那一頭柔順光滑的蜂蜜茶秀髮，不知道她還是不是梳著雙馬尾。  
儘管回到帝國後一直杳無音信，但總有一天會在外交場合或社交晚會上重逢，或者在那之前他就會走出法嘉斯跑去帝國見她。  
可是帝彌托利所暢想的未來永遠沒機會發生，因為在他還未來得及長大時，就被達斯卡的悲劇徹底摧毀了。  
創傷引發的精神疾病令帝彌托利的人生徹底脫軌，熟悉的所有環境似乎一夜之間變成恐怖的異世界，而那日發生的光景每日每夜都在他大腦內循環回放，日復一日發出哀嚎的鬼影們瘋狂蠶食著他的身心。達斯卡悲劇的生還者只有他和部分隨行士兵，法嘉斯群龍無首，攝政荒淫無能，王國陷入前所未有的混亂。  
令他難以承受的除了悲傷，還有仇恨。絕對要向那些奪走他一切的罪魁禍首復仇，親自讓他們身首分離，逐隻手臂逐隻腳地撕下來，這個想法成為支撐他活下去的動力。帝彌托利也經常會覺得自己恐怖，那逐日壓抑不住的嗜虐心，渴望殺戮的瘋狂。  
一眼看透他的菲利克斯因此對他嗤之以鼻，他無法反駁。目擊那場人間慘劇的只有他，因此身邊沒有人能夠體會或理解他。英谷莉特、希爾凡和菲利克斯與他的想法大相徑庭，曾經親密的的夥伴漸行漸遠。救下杜篤很大一部分原因是給自己支離破碎的內心帶來一絲安慰。  
帝彌托利看著只有他能看見的東西，將自己關入只有他一個人的世界，獨自面對所有傷痛，以及孤獨。他每日都想著失蹤的繼母，向女神祈求著她依然平安無事，這是他唯一的希望。他並非真的相信女神，僅僅是將令人窒息的負面情緒大部分都拋給所謂的女神處理，既然女神是無所不能的，那她也可以保佑繼母活著。  
繼母在與他們共同前往達斯卡之前，曾經和他說話，在場沒有其他人，連藍貝爾也不在。她就靜靜坐在窗戶前，撫摸著她在亞蘭德爾公宅邸住的時候送給艾爾的熊布偶。帝彌托利看著她沉思的側臉、嘴上掛著寂寞而哀傷的微笑，知道她一定在想艾爾。儘管繼母沒怎麼在他面前提過，但他知道她每時每分都在思念唯一的親生女兒。  
繼母告訴他一些往事。例如她在選這隻熊時百般比較，藍貝爾安排了一屋的熊給她選，只想挑最可愛的給艾爾，熠熠生輝的眼裡寫滿了對女兒到來的期待。例如由於艾爾走得太匆忙，她甚至都沒時間好好跟艾爾道別。艾爾被催得忘了把熊帶走，等繼母想跑回屋想拿給她時，亞蘭德爾公的馬車已經走了，從此以後都將這隻熊當成艾爾留在身邊。  
【對不起，帝彌托利。我果然還是很想艾爾。】  
那時的帝彌托利沒能讀懂繼母這句話真正的含義，只覺得母親想親女兒不是理所當然的嗎，為何要跟他道歉。等這麼多年過去，根據線索嘗試拼湊出真相後，他終於明白繼母那時其實是為協助暗殺父親與他的計劃在道歉。  
只不過這個可憐的女人，被幕後黑手用完即棄，至死都沒能再見女兒一面，大概也不知道她不惜一切也想保護的女兒飽受折磨。然後，那個擁有如陽光般溫暖明媚的笑容、天真無邪的名為艾爾的小女孩也死去了。  
還只是個孩子的帝彌托利，失去了所有家人，每當他想起繼母，就會一同想起艾爾。對他而言，通過繼母才會有所聯繫從陌生人變成名義上的家人的艾爾，甚至比有血緣關係的叔叔更像親人。  
沒錯。他只剩下艾爾了。在感覺自己快要被仇恨吞噬連女神都無法拯救他的時候，是依賴與艾爾特殊的關係、如夢似幻般美好的回憶給他黑暗的內心保留還能正常呼吸的一席之地。  
沒有人能知道，當帝彌托利得知僅是為了追尋仇人與真相才決定去讀士官學校卻發現來自帝國的黑鷲學級同學名單上有艾黛爾賈特的名字時如何激動得難以自已。這大概是他經歷達斯卡悲劇之後第一件值得高興的好事。他甚至在那個理所當然又失眠的夜晚就開始在心中不停模擬與艾爾再見時說的話、該用怎樣的表情、又該如何表現才顯得舉止得體不出醜搞砸重要的重逢。  
在他的夢境和性幻想裡，艾爾會給予他擁抱，聽他訴說無人能理解的苦痛，耐心地安撫他。等真正見到的時候，艾爾確實出落成了亭亭玉立的美人，可除此之外的一切都與他的想象相去甚遠。  
那如雪般銀白的頭髮，以及仿佛在衡量物品般望向他像對待陌生人的眼神，還有生人勿近的氣場無時無刻都不在告訴他艾爾早已不是當初的艾爾了——她不記得他了。  
他想去接近她，想問她頭髮的顏色為什麼變了，問她這些年過得怎樣，想談談他們之間的回憶，想聽她分享她的人生經歷，可她卻明顯不想理會他，除非是不可避免的談話。已經不是艾爾的艾黛爾賈特，就像一隻對人類戒備心極重的貓，不會允許不同學級身為外國人的自己觸碰半分。現在的帝彌托利已經明白那是因為艾黛爾賈特早就決定她和他必然成為敵人的運命才不願和他有過多徒勞的交流。  
但是啊，校園生活還是很美好的。身邊全是生機勃勃的同齡人、為著各自的目標努力、擁有符合年紀的煩惱、可以互相討論功課、抱怨老師，這如同世外桃源般的氛圍及環境帶給帝彌托利更多的安慰及快樂。而且他每日都可見到艾爾，夜晚偶爾會在校園的角落或是宿舍的走道與她擦肩而過——他們之間前所未有地接近，只是這個事實便帶給他足夠的喜悅來掩蓋被她忘記的失落。  
他依舊渴望她，在這種觸手可及卻夠不到的距離會令他的慾望更為旺盛地燃燒。他幻想著某個夜深人靜的時刻，艾黛爾賈特會突然敲響他的房門，告訴他將他當成陌生人的理由，然後促膝長談，坦白對他的思慕。他會忍不住去深深擁抱這個他愛慕已久的女孩，在她點頭後和她接吻，接著她會邀請他更親密和深入的接觸。  
“啊啊……再裡面點……用力……不要停……”  
艾爾用雙腿夾住他的腰固定會讓她自己舒服的位置，配合他的節奏扭著腰。帝彌托利俯身向前利用自己的體重撞入她的最深處，她立即情不自禁地高聲嬌喘著。他喜歡聽她因為自己而快樂地呻吟，讓他比任何時刻都能感受自我的存在。  
“艾爾，你好可愛……你好美……真的好可愛……”  
即使是最恨她的那五年裡，他依然每天都想和她性交。只是那是種愛恨交織更為野蠻、更為粗暴、接近侵略與征服、以蹂躪報復她為目的的性。每分每秒都渴望多殺一個帝國軍，那就越接近她一步。  
如今的帝彌托利不會再那麼想了，甚至為曾經的想法羞愧不已。現在的帝彌托利害怕艾爾因他而產生一絲不悅，對任何會傷害到她的可能感到恐懼，艾爾只要皺一下眉就能讓他心如刀割。  
艾黛爾賈特先於他高潮，那瞬間帶來的痙攣使她夾得他更緊隨後他再也忍不住盡情釋放了自己。在激烈的性愛後兩人都大汗淋漓，艾黛爾賈特身下的床單皺成一團濕了一大片，帝彌托利抱住她感受餘韻，她似乎也不抗拒。  
過了好久，帝彌托利怕她躺在一片狼藉床上不舒服，準備起身收拾自己去拿備用床單來換時，被她拉了回來。  
“那種事怎樣都無所謂的。”  
“可是……”  
“我現在不想你丟下我離開。”  
帝彌托利聽到她撒嬌，心頭一熱，開心地笑出來。  
“我也不想離開你。”  
拿手帕幫她擦乾淨好下身又整理了自己，重新躺下將她抱在懷裡。  
聽了他的話，艾黛爾賈特滿意地閉上眼睛想就這樣入睡，可是沒辦法立即睡著又睜開眼。原以為帝彌托利也和她一起閉眼，卻發現他一動不動地看著她的臉。  
“你不睡嗎？”她疑惑。  
“你先睡吧，等你睡了我再睡。”  
“我不要，被你看著我怎麼安心睡覺，你也一起。”  
“艾爾……我好害怕，一旦我睡著，等再度睜開眼的時候，旁邊沒有你；你會消失不見，我再也找不到你了。”  
“你這樣捉住我，我哪裡都去不了。”  
“我真的要睡了，不喜歡被你這樣盯著看。你乖乖給我先閉眼。”  
“好。那我可以再吻你一次嗎？然後我就會馬上睡覺。”  
艾黛爾賈特點點頭。  
帝彌托利在她唇上落下一個如羽毛般輕柔的吻，再用手指撥開她額前凌亂的髮絲，吻了她的額頭。  
“艾爾，我愛你。晚安。”  
他又摟緊了她一些，像個聽話的孩子，老實照她說的去做。  
兩人相擁而眠。  
其實剛才艾黛爾賈特的話還有後半句，只是她沒說出來。

我哪裡都去不了，因為這裡就是你用來囚禁我的牢籠。

——TBC——

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted my work on a Japanese website, Pixiv, where Japanese post their fan arts or fan fictions. And last month, there was a Japanese reader who commented that she was reading my work by translator and liked it. Because I can read both in English and Japanese, I don't use translators, but I know how hard it was to read a completely foreign language. I was so touched and almost cried. I will be so grateful to anyone who reads my work. Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments in English.


End file.
